


Mundane Nights

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Felicity saving Oliver, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Humor, League of Assassins - Freeform, Mentions of Thea Queen - Freeform, Mentions of Walter Steele - Freeform, Oliver is being chased, POV Felicity Smoak, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: From @captainolicitysbedroom Olicity: Oliver is chased by the League or the Bravta (I don’t care which or who) and Felicity saves him. Like another way they could have met. (He’s the Arrow and she’s a nerd.) Maybe have them met at a gas station? </p><p>So in other words a different first meeting, what would happen if Oliver was being chased by the League and he attempted to steal Felicity Smoak's car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mundane Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youknowitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknowitall/gifts).



> Beta'd by @blondiegr100 who is my rock. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in connection to Arrow or it's characters

 

 

**Mundane Nights**

 

The air was crisp upon her face as she stepped out of the car. She lightly drummed her fingers along the rim of the gas pump and watched as the nearly empty parking lot became even more vacant. She glanced down at her old, almost useless Hello Kitty wristwatch watching the little hand ticking slowly by. She sighed. It was 10:30 on a Friday night and here she was standing beside her leased Volvo. 

Felicity had been in Starling City for nearly two years now and still her life consisted of getting up before the dawn had even crested over the fog laden city. She’d shuffle her weary, sleep deprived body towards the small but still well appointed bathroom. She’s trip over her misplaced shoes since she nearly always began the morning without her eye glasses. If she was even slightly awake she’d manage to turn the light on, but most days she’d just stumble through the darkened space until she felt the cool metal of the shower knob. Once showered, she’d go through her normal routine. 

Her breakfast consisted of whatever she could find as she basically flung herself out the door and today was no different. Usually, her evenings were just as routine as her days except for tonight. Tonight she needed to leave the comfort of her overly spacious townhouse because she was out of mint chocolate chip ice cream. However, this led to her noticing that her gas tank was bordering on fumes so before driving to the other side of the city to get the brand she preferred she decided to feed the dying beast. That, as it turned out, would take her mundane evening and completely turn it on its head. 

She felt the hard pull as the pump signaled the tank was full. She glanced at the price, rolling her eyes while placing the pump back in its holder. She was about to put the cap back on the tank when she heard a loud bang coming from the left side of the now desolate parking lot. She glanced over the hood seeing nothing through her now dew covered spectacles. She squinted slightly and again saw nothing as another loud bang erupted into the night. Her hands trembled slightly as she slammed the cover of the gas tank shut. Her lungs felt tight as the cold air quickly filled them. Her nerves were now rapidly fraying as yet another noise sounded around her. 

Still nothing could be seen in the inky black of the night. She fumbled with the door’s latch dropping her keys to the ground as a result. “Great.” She groaned as she bent down to retrieve them. 

“Only I could manage to make filling my gas tank such a long drawn out process.” She muttered while reaching slightly beneath the car to retrieve her small silver keys. As her fingers wrapped around them she noted that the light from the other side was suddenly blocked. She froze on the ground, her heart beating wildly in her heaving chest. Her breath hitched when she heard the glass of her passenger side window shatter. 

“Damnit...” She heard the distinctly male voice mutter while he finished clearing the broken glass from the edges of the window frame. 

She hovered crouched on the ground unsure of which way to dart. If she went toward the back or front of the car she’d be seen. So she just remained still until she heard the lock pop and the door swing open. Felicity’s head sprung upward in panic. Number one, if this car was stolen she was screwed. Her insurance didn’t cover theft damnit! Number two, she was over 20 blocks from home and it was cold enough that she could feel the wind through her fall jacket.

As she weighed the options in her head she felt her time to flee growing shorter so in yet another rash decision she pressed down firmly on the panic button and silently prayed. 

The sound of the alarm vibrated through her slim body as she held her fingers to her ears. She kept her eyes screwed shut while counting to ten rapidly in her head. All she had to do was wait. The alarm would work. Hell, the alarm had to work. Or so she thought...

Seconds later Felicity snuck a peek and what she saw made her fly backward into the gas pump station. 

His eyes were shrouded in black and deep forest green. His face was rugged with a hard jawline. His dark scruffy whiskers made her, oddly enough, yearn to reach forward past the glass barrier. She found herself wondering how his skin would feel as she brushed her fingers down the sharp, angular line of his cheek bone and down over his full lips. She flushed. Her hands ran through her wavy locks as his laser gaze pinned her with an unyielding heat. He seemed to be a mixture of perplexed and curious while she was just wildly perplexed. She held up the hand with the keys and shook them gently. His eyes widened as she nervously mouthed, “Open the window.” 

He watched her closely. He squinted his eyes as she repeated slowly, “Open...the...window...” He nodded but opened the door instead. 

She gulped thickly and scrambled back further into the solid cement of the gas pumps tower. “I said window..not...door.” She stuttered as he shockingly smiled. 

“Keys.” He uttered softly taking her completely by surprise. 

She blinked rapidly before squeaking out, “What?” 

He gestured with a slight nod to her still raised hand. “Keys. Power windows.” He said shortly before kneeling before her. 

She smiled shyly, “Right...”

“I assume you understand what I’m about to do.” He phrased the statement not as a question but as a fact. His voice sounded mechanical but his smile felt real. 

She nodded before bringing the clanging metal closer to her still heaving chest. “You’re not taking that car unless I’m seated in it, Arrow.” She said, almost with strength, as she slid her body up the concrete barrier. She gulped harder this time attempting to ease her frayed nerves. “Look, I know who you are but I also know I’m not going to freeze to death in a gas station parking lost so here’s the deal...are you being chased?” 

She saw the flicker of amusement as it passed through his eyes. “Do you really think you’re in the best position to be issuing demands Ms...” 

“Felicity, and yes. You smashed in my window! Also, you costume wearing prick, the noises that were once fairly far away are getting closer so what options do you really still have?” She spoke boldly while inching toward the driver’s side door. 

He watched her silently before sighing in defeat, “You really are going to regret this...” 

“And why is t....” Before she could finish a dagger flew through the air lightly cutting her left ear. She twirled around screaming, “What the fracking hell!” as the Arrow yanked roughly on her upper arm. 

“Would you shut up? They don’t need a goddamn beacon, Felicity.” He snarled as he glanced over the edge of the vehicle's roof. She hissed when her hair touched her fresh wound.

“I take it your friends aren’t really friends.” She retorted while shifting so she was safely between his body and the vehicle. 

“Yeah that definition works.” He grunted before glancing down. “Are you going to help me or not?” He asked gruffly before scanning the outer rims of the lot once again. 

“Do you have a plan or are you just winging it?” Her voice wavered slightly but her question was still firm. 

He sighed, “No, why do you?” 

She smiled softly as she replied, “Actually I do.” 

* * *

 

 “This is not a plan. This is simply a very bad idea.” Oliver chided while Felicity drove through the empty streets of the city. 

She smiled before her edged voice scolded, “Yes, well you broke out my window and, oh yeah, we’re being chased by God only knows how many men with flying dagger things.” She risked a glance in his general direction before adding, “Oh and Arrow boy, you didn’t have a better idea as I recall.” She winked before glancing back towards the long stretch of road before them. 

Oliver fidgeted beside her. His long legs were cramped in the small compartment which made it so his knees were almost pressed to his chest. She couldn’t help the giggle that left her throat when she risked another peak. His hood was still fully covering his upper face while he held his arms awkwardly over his massive stone like chest. “I can feel you laughing at me Felicity.” He ground out as she chuckled. 

“Well you aren’t seeing what I’m seeing and frankly hero boy it’s funny.”

She heard him snicker in response as he shifted his head towards her. “Felicity, where are we going?” He was now asking with the humor from mere moments ago completely faded from his still mechanic voice. 

Now she was the one who sighed as her fingers tightened over the black leather wheel. “Well I can’t go home and I can’t go to work.” 

He nodded gratefully, “You know most people wouldn’t have figured that out without assistance.” 

She let out a ragged breath. “Yeah well I’ve seen enough movies to know when someone throws a dagger at you, home isn’t an option.” She smiled to herself as she shifted the wheel veering the car off the main streets and down towards a long forgotten dirt path. She heard his sharp intake of breath and responded by saying, “Relax. My boss Walter Steele owns a small cabin on the outskirts of town and he gave me the key.” 

“Why would he do that?” He questioned. 

Now Felicity smiled sadly. “Because I have no life and he felt I should perhaps go out and find one.” She said lowly as the grand log structure came suddenly into view. 

Felicity exited the car first leaving Oliver to untangle himself from the passenger side. She walked up the soft wooden steps with ease inserting the third key, smiling when the lock clicked. She pushed the door open causing the hinges to creak from disuse. The dust flew all around her as she gingerly stepped inside. The smell of moths and dust assaulted her sense of smell as her feet kicked along the hard wood floors. The main room was sparsely decorated with a few framed pictures of memories long gone as they hung sadly from the cedar walls. She scanned over the white cloth covered couches and chairs and over towards the shockingly updated kitchen before noting the spiral staircase. 

Putting her keys in the small holder by the door she walked over towards the stainless steel fridge noting with some shock the small yellow post it stuck to the freezer door. She ran her fingers over the dingy yellow paper and smiled when she read the few small words. 

-  _Just in case. W. Steele_

The fridge had been recently stocked with an assortment of foods and beverages so she still wondered why the space hadn’t been cleaned. She ran her fingers over the dust laden marble and smiled seeing yet another small note. 

-  _Cleaning crew called! They overbooked they’ll be here Saturday morning by 10am. Thea_

Felicity hid her growing amusement with her hand as she strode back toward the front door. She was halfway there when she saw his tall muscular form limping forward. She scurried over reaching him just as he lost his balance. He tipped over towards the solid frame of the door his hand reaching out to brace him as the other came up beneath the cover of the hood. Felicity smiled reaching out to cup his jaw lightly before resting her other hand upon his leather bound shoulder. “You know I may have a small wound but I’m guessing you have more.” Her eyes crinkled at the sides as she squinted still attempting to make out more than the darkness would allow. “I just want to help you, whoever you are...” She muttered lowly before lowering her hand and reaching around him to shut the door. 

She shivered when he placed a gloved hand over her own. “Thank you...” he said it so softly she barely heard him over the thud of her own heart. 

“You’re welcome...” She paused when she realized, “I still don’t know your name?” She questioned lightly before pulling the door firmly closed. 

“I’d tell you but I’ll have to kill you...” His voice was still muffled and hidden by tech but something in the tenor felt awfully familiar. She raked her eyes over his body noting how the leather hugged the lines of his trim form. Her cheeks flushed as she brushed a timid finger down the line of his jacket’s zipper. 

“You really should let me examine you...” She breathed through slightly parted lips. 

She felt him move closer beneath her touch. Her body went rigid when he stepped even further into her personal space. His breaths fanned over her heated skin as she felt her internal organs liquefy. “I want to kiss you...” He murmured lightly. His hands now brushed softly along the sides of her slim waist. 

She swallowed hard before replying, “What’s stopping you?” Her tone was light and breathy and her skin was on fire. The moment the words left her lips she felt herself questioning who the hell is this woman and why hadn’t she made an appearance sooner. 

He slid a gloved hand over her bottom lip further parting them before sliding the now wet leather over her lower jaw until his palm was cupped at the nape of her slim neck. “You’re so beautiful.” He gently whispered as he slowly brought his other hand up the sides of her body before placing his index finger beneath her chin. His darkened eyes grew darker as his thumb lightly rubbed over her throbbing pulse point. 

“You’re trying to make me implode aren’t you?” She asked through small exhales as she pressed her palms firmly over his chest. The coolness of the leather sent a small shiver of desire coursing through her blood. She pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth before he leaned forward pulling it away. His touch was light but erotic as hell. His teeth pulled at the soft, aroused flesh of her lip before he slid his tongue along the bottom edge. Felicity gasped, moving her palms up over his broad shoulders until her fingers began tearing roughly at the end of his hood. 

“Felicity." He said lightly against her cheek as he kissed his way softy over her tepid skin. Her head fell back when his lips traveled down over her neck and towards the inner column of her throat. She moaned, “Tell me your name...please, tell me who you are.” 

She felt his lips curve against her jaw. His hand that was still at the base of her neck pushed her closer as he finally claimed her lips with his own. The kiss was long, deep, and hard as his tongue delved deeply into the corners of her mouth. She devoured his upper lip when he focused on her bottom one. She struggled to remember how his scruff felt when it scraped upon her soft delicate skin. She attempted to memorize how he tasted and smelled. Her senses were blown as he let her slide her fingers through his loose, cropped hair. Her heart pounded furiously as he uttered, “Oliver...my name is Oliver.” 

She smiled before nipping at his lips once more; her eyes finally opening as he let the Hood fully fall. She stood there stunned by the beauty of his endless blue orbs as he gazed at her with appreciation. She slid her fingers down the sides of his face while his eyes fell shut as he hmmm’d in response. 

“I really shouldn’t have done that.” He let out lightly as her hands drifted down. 

“Why’s that?” She asked lowly. Their hands slowly began to entwine before she led him over to one of the cloth covered couches. 

He grinned, “You know why. Flying daggers, men hunting me...the list goes on.” 

She groaned, “Such a downer, aren’t we?” She asked while bringing them both down upon the fabric covered chair. She leaned back against the covering while letting her eyes fall closed. 

She felt him lean closer as he pressed a small, chaste kiss to her still tepid forehead. She smiled, lightly yawning, “Thank you...” 

“For what?” He muttered before resting his forehead to her own. 

“You gave me a life.” She said softly before falling into a for once dreamless sleep. 

* * *

 

Felicity woke a few hours later. She stretched her arms up and over her head before she felt the feeling of tape along the ridge of her ear. She placed her fingers along the small white gauze before noting the fire that now blazed before her. “Oliver?” She called out softly. His steps came up from behind her moments later. 

She smiled as he rounded the corner placing a bottle of water on the table before her as he leaned down to sit once more beside her. “You’ve been busy I see.” 

He chuckled, “I bandaged your cut and managed to ice my foot. I’ll be fine by morning.” 

She smiled sadly before asking, “Who’s after you?” 

He took her hand in his. Her fingers splayed out over his palm easily while he drew small patterns over her knuckles. “They’re called the League. Well, actually they have a far longer name but...” He paused inhaling deeply before adding, “Their leader wants me either to take his place or to end up dead. What happened tonight was them attempting to take me alive.” 

Felicity nodded before edging closer. “Oliver. You're Oliver Queen aren’t you?” 

His face fell as he sighed, “And you’re Felicity Smoak. Walter’s spoken very highly of you in the few weeks that I’ve been home.” 

“He has?” She questioned automatically. 

Oliver laughed. “Felicity, he adores you. Of course he speaks highly of you.” 

She grinned before frowning slightly. “You can’t let them take you, Oliver.” 

He sighed harder this time. “Felicity, please don’t make this harder for me.” 

She scoffed before resting her head firmly on his shoulder. “It’s not right, Oliver. You have people who love you and who need you. This vile creature doesn’t have the right to steal your future from you.” She retorted angrily. 

“Can we not talk about this?” He asked her sadly before resting his head upon her own. 

She nodded into his shoulder before placing her free hand over his heart. “You’ll be gone when I wake won’t you?” 

She felt his cheek rubbing softly over her blonde hair. “I don’t even know you and I already know I’m going to miss you.” 

She smiled weakly before moving rapidly to cover his body with her own. She rested in his lap with her head buried beneath his chin. “Oliver, do me a favor?” 

“Name it?” He whispered before rubbing his now bare hands up and down her delicate spine. 

“Don’t say goodbye.” She didn’t elaborate or speak again for the rest of the night. She just stayed frozen in his embrace as he stayed frozen in her own. 

* * *

 

When the light hit her eyes she reached up to find her glasses were gone. She reached out blindly finding them on the wooden table. Placing them on her face softly she scanned once more around the light filled room. The dying embers of the fire were long gone, the ashes were all that remained. The bottle of water was replaced with a glass of juice and along necklace with an arrowhead anchored at the bottom. She lifted the stone flipping it over and over in her hand before she saw a flicker of light from the window. 

She moved, quickly swinging open the door and smiling brightly before her hopes were dashed. 

“Hi I”m Ted. We're Palmers Cleaning...” She remembered the second note and frowned. 

“Yeah. You're here to clean the house, right?” 

The strange man nodded before extending out a lone hand. “Yes. I’m Ted once again. Are you Thea?” 

Felicity shook her head softly, “No, I’m just a friend of the family who was also just leaving so you can come on in and get to work if you’d like?” 

He smiled in gratitude before calling back out over his shoulder, “Hey guys we’re clear!” They entered in a long line as she left. Her footsteps were heavy and depressed as she lugged herself somberly to the car. She gritted her teeth through the cold drive back. She adjusted the knob on the radio, her heart clenching in sadness when she heard his name. 

“Oliver Queen is already missing again? I mean, really who’s surprised. A man like that will never change and that’s just a fact.” 

His disappearance was the topic of most of the morning talk shows so soon she just shut the radio off and listened to the billowing wind as it came howling through her busted window. 

She arrived home about an hour later. Her body was begging for a hot shower and some comfy clothes. The park across the street was teeming with the usual Saturday morning activities. Families with picnic baskets and children playing in the fields while games of basketball and soccer carried on around them. Usually she’d get up early, drink her coffee and then spend the day on the bench near the duck pond. She’d watch the couples as they held hands in the boats on the lake. Or she would pick a few families and make up stories as they went about their day. She’d drink in the abundant sunshine until the chill of the autumn air drove her once more back indoors. Today, however, the only call she felt was the call for her always comfy bed. 

She smiled at Alria her next door neighbor on the right side and said hello to Mrs. Franks as she left her home. She was about to open the door when her neighbor said, “Sweetie, did you start seeing someone recently?” 

Felicity glanced over her shoulder shaking her head in confusion while saying, “Um, no. Why?” 

Mrs. Franks shook her head and locked her door before turning back and replying, “There was some very good looking young man outside your door today so I just assumed. Well if I see him again sweetie I’ll call building security. Have a good day dear.” She smiled before trudging her way to the floor's elevator. 

Felicity didn’t ignore the conversation but she did wonder if her neighbor might be going slightly insane. She shook her head and finished unlocking the door. She stepped inside, her foot catching on a slim sheet of paper that was lying innocently on the floor. She bent down and what she read left her heart reeling with a mixture of sadness and joy. 

_\- Go to your bedroom. O_

She placed the paper on her kitchen counter before rounding the corner and heading up the small flight of stairs. She turned right at the landing. She was practically running when she reached the door and turned the knob on the oddly closed door. She stepped inside and immediately fell to her knees. 

There on her bed all laid out from the head of her bed down to the foot was his suit. She felt her hot tears falling freely down her cheeks as she crawled over the white ruffled rug, her fingers grazing over the hard leather of his pants. There atop the jackets zipper was one more small handwritten note. She crawled forward picking up the paper gently in her now trembling hands. Her watery smile grew as she read his final parting words. 

_\- You said no goodbyes but I have to leave Felicity. I don’t want to but I have to. The league won't stop until I’ve repaid the debt owed so...The suit is a symbol of a new beginning and I felt a new beginning when I kissed you. I’ll be back for the suit Felicity, which means I’ll be back for you...O_

Felicity crawled onto the bed before sprawling out over the suit. She buried her face into the soft delicate fabric of the hood inhaling deeply as she closed her eyes. Oliver might be gone and they only shared one night and a hell of a kiss but one thing was for certain. Her life had been forever changed and that was all because she went to some random gas station at 10:30 at night. 

For once Felicity’s mundane nights actually led to the least mundane night of her entire life. 


	2. Missed Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity misses Oliver to the point of distraction so with some nudging from Walter Steele she takes a much needed vacation only for Oliver to surprise her when she comes home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I got some really sweet notes on this one-shot prompt and look what happened I'm adding another chapter! So if you would like for this to keep going feel free to let me know! Thank you to my dear friend for the suggestion and to my beta words cannot express how dear you are to me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Chapter 2: Missed Nights**

 

Weeks passed and nothing. Not a peep was heard from the owner of a rather bulky green suit. Not that she was surprised of course but still part of her dreamed of him appearing at her door with a bottle of wine and a smile. Yes, the mind of one Felicity Smoak had been rather distracted as of late. She glanced around the corner before darting out from the side door and into the relative peace of her private office. Sighing she sat heavily while thoughts of his touch pierced through her heart. 

Missing him was strange. Not that she understood it really but she actually missed him. She missed the gruff sound of his voice when he was annoyed or the smell of his skin when he grazed a finger over her lips. Felicity leaned back crossing her arms over her stomach in annoyance. She scowled before she spat out,  “This is ridiculous, you met him one time! Damnit Felicity it was one stupid moment...why are still thinking about it?”  The sound of her voice nearly vibrated within the somewhat empty room. 

Her eyes rolled involuntary as she answered her own thoughts. “Why did he have to kiss me...” she exhaled. “Why do I want him to do it again...” she sighed before twirling slowly in the somewhat comfortable chair. 

Her door slid open slowly as Walter peaked his head in. “Felicity?” 

“Hmmm...” she mumbled before looking forward. “Oh! Mr...Mr. Steele I’m so sorry! I didn’t I...” 

“Felicity it’s alright,” he chuckled lightly as he pushed the door open further. She flushed about forty shades of red as he casually leaned against the door. He eyed her carefully, “Felicity are you alright? You seem, well, distracted? Is there anything bothering you?” He asked softly as she ran her hands over her arms. 

“I’m fine sir, I was just daydreaming... err well not daydreaming but well you know dreaming and it is the day so...” She felt her cheeks redden once more as Walter held up a single hand. 

“Felicity, when’s the last time you had a day off?” She eyed him carefully, her forehead crinkling in utter confusion. 

“A what now?” She gasped almost involuntary before she began to chew on her lower lip. 

He nodded before giving her a slight smile. “Felicity you still have the keys to the cabin right?” 

She bobbed her head up and down willing her mouth to move but for once finding it wouldn’t. 

He chuckled, “Felicity go home or hell go to the cabin but don’t come here until Monday is that clear?” 

“But it’s Tuesday!” She stammered before pushing her glasses up the ridge of her nose. “I mean I have all this work and...” She moved her hands around her desk rapidly. The papers flew in multiple directions before she latched onto another train of thought. “Wait a minute...is there something going on that you want me gone for?” She paused, “Oh no you are not doing this to me! I designed those firewalls, sir, I should be here when they’re brought online! I earned this! Mr. Steele...” 

“Felicity!” He yelled slightly while she gulped back her last few words. “Go home, rest, and get a life.” He let out before he began to walk out of the door. Her voice made him pause once more. 

“When can I come back?” She slightly whined. 

He turned his hand still firmly on the door when he said, “When you can spend more than five minutes not daydreaming about whoever it is that’s distracted you.” 

Felicity blanched, but Walter smiled. His warm eyes settling on her own with a faint paternal glow. “Felicity he deserves to know how you feel about him.” 

She gulped, “Sir, there’s nobody, I swear, I’m just tired after this latest overhaul. Sir there’s no need to send me home, I swear my focus is here.” She watched him rub his chin thoughtfully which kindled a small flicker of hope in her stomach. “Sir, please I’ll do better I promise...” She said almost silently, her head falling in frustration. 

“Felicity...” He called out softly but she didn’t budge. She sat there kneading her fingers together roughly until the skin began to bruise. “Felicity, you deserve so much more than these four walls... I sense you both do.” 

Her head shot up as he sighed, “Tell him, whoever he is, and start living for more than this company, okay?” His smile faded when her lips quivered. 

“What if he doesn’t feel the same?” She asked with sadness clinging to her throat. 

“Then he’s not the man I hoped he was.” He exhaled before adding, “I’ll see you on Monday, Felicity, and please use the cabin, don’t hole in up in the townhouse with a tub of ice cream and Netflix.” She narrowed her gaze slightly his face now lit in a small, almost mischievous grin. 

“What aren’t telling me?” She questioned, once more crossing her arms over her chest. 

He replied almost coyly, “Use the cabin Felicity and let’s leave it at that.” Before she could respond he was gone but that did not stop her from yelling...

“I really do hate mysteries Mr. Steele!” as he quickly retreated to the opening elevator doors. Felicity sat back with a huff as a small smile crept over her face. All the sudden she couldn’t wait for the end of the day to begin. 

* * *

 

Felicity glanced at the new pane of glass with a sad smile. The glass pro had practically laughed out loud when she’d asked for a way to incorporate the broken shards into the new piece. She admitted hours later while she sat alone in her kitchen that the request was quite crazy. She made a pact with herself that night. She told herself that she would no longer fixate on or miss Oliver Queen. 

She’d tore upstairs running to her room so she could fling open the white closet doors. The suit was there on a hanger separated from the other pieces with the zipper drawn. Her resolve was broken the second she brushed her hand down the soft textured fabric. Her breath caught in her throat as she let out a strangled, “damnit...” before slamming the door shut. With red eyes and a tear stained cheek she slogged back down the stairs. She rounded the kitchen island grabbing the half consumed bottle of wine before settling on the ironically colored green couch. 

Her mind came back to the present when she shoved the gear shift into park. She glanced down at her watch, and growled. It was quarter to six. The sun had set fifteen minutes earlier so the only light around her came from the low orange glow of the streetlamps. She glanced out the driver’s side window perking up when she saw Mrs. Franks rounding the opposite corner. Her hands were filled with two oversized grocery bags so Felicity got out quickly meeting her halfway. 

“Mrs. Franks, I would have gone to the store for you.” Felicity called out before reaching forward and taking one of the bulging bags. 

The older woman smiled kindly, “Oh, sweetie, I know and I was going to take you up on that offer until I met this very charming young man outside your door.” 

Felicity glanced over the shorter woman’s shoulder, “Mrs. Franks I don’t see anyone...” She glanced from side to side and still she saw nothing. She was about to say something further when a dark shadow came around the corner. Her words died on her lips when his face finally came into view. 

Her neighbor smiled proudly as she glanced behind her. “There he is now....Oh, Felicity he’s a real gem...” she said before giving her a sly wink. Felicity just nodded slowly taking in the way he walked slowly with two even larger bags in each arm. 

“Oh, thank you, sweetheart I never would have managed without you.” She called out to him as he drew closer. 

“It’s I who should be thanking you otherwise I never would have gotten to hear all about Felicity’s first few weeks in Starling.” He glanced at her shyly before focusing once more on Mrs. Franks. “It was quite enlightening.” He said softly before coming up beside her and kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

“Hey...” He whispered into her ear. 

Felicity smiled touching her cheek lightly before leaning forward on her tiptoes to return the gesture. He turned in that instant so their lips touched instead. It was a soft peck but that was enough to cause a small flush to creep into her cheeks. 

“Hey...” She mumbled before looking down to closely examine the contents of the brown paper bag. “I see we have....” She glanced up at Mrs. Franks in question before she asked, “Um, Rita you don’t eat any of these things so....” 

Her neighbor smiled, “Oh, I know my nephew is in town and he does so imagine how happy I was to see this tall strapping young lad waiting at your door.” Felicity quirked an eyebrow in his direction. Oliver just shrugged before moving forward leaving us straggling behind. 

“I thought you were going to call security if you saw him again Rita...” Felicity scolded as Rita laughed. 

“I was until he was able to tell me your life story. Felicity, why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend? Especially one that looks like that!” The last part she practically yelled as Felicity urged her to hush. 

“Rita!” 

“What sweetie? He's a catch and he clearly adores you.” She chided back with a small smile. Felicity just hung her head and laughed as Oliver charged up the buildings stairs. Felicity rushed ahead when he got closer to the door. 

“Hey, Oliver, you might need a key!” She called out. 

He turned and smiled, waiting until she was closer to respond. “Yeah, the last time I got lucky.” 

Felicity snickered, “Yeah how did you get in and how did you know which door was mine?” 

Oliver just shrugged, “One of the many things you have yet to learn about me Felicity...one of the many...” He let the repeated phrase fall while Felicity unlocked the main door. She pushed her shoulder into the sticking door jam and huffed in pride when it flew open. Felicity stepped inside out of the cold and waited in the foyer as Oliver went back to see if Rita needed assistance. She grasped his shoulder lightly as they slowly climbed the stairs.  Each was quiet but grinning as they came into view.

“Sharing secrets you two?” Felicity asked in jest which caused her neighbor to raise an eye. 

“Oh, honey, if I were just thirty years younger....” Oliver laughed before coming over to kiss Felicity’s forehead. 

“Sorry, Rita, I’m already spoken for.” His lips lingered on her skin for a few more seconds before he slowly pulled away. 

She looked up into his bright blue eyes and smiled before adding, “Yes you most certainly are Oliver...” 

Rita just laughed before heading to the elevator and calling for them to get a move as they now lagged behind. 

* * *

 

It took half an hour to put her groceries in their proper place and another ten minutes to actually leave her home. Felicity unlocked the door with a smile on her lips. Oliver followed closely behind, his hands never once leaving her waist. 

“You really need to tell me how you got in here that morning....” Felicity said before turning around to face him. 

Oliver smiled softly before bending down close, “If I tell you can I stay?” His lips ticked the edge of her cheek bone as his fingers danced along the edges of her waist. 

“I tried to get them to put the pieces of the broken glass into the new window pane...” She commented lowly before brushing her nose alongside his own. “I even tried to throw away the suit a few times but never could bring myself to fully let you go... “ She pulled her fingers along the sides of his face as they inched closer. 

“You still didn’t answer my question...can I stay...” He repeated as he kissed his way along the sides of her face. 

Felicity shivered at the gentleness of his touch. Her fingers skimmed over the soft stubble of his cheeks before venturing down over the length of his neck before finally halting on his shoulders. Their foreheads touched lightly as she breathed out, “Like you’d even have to ask.... God I missed you...” 

She felt him smile at the corner of her mouth before he replied, “Not nearly as much as I missed you....” Felicity smiled as she moved her arms to warp gently around the nape of his neck. She brought her fingers together before kissing him gently against his lips. 

“So how did you get in here?” She whispered before she felt his tongue once more skimming along the line of her bottom lip. She giggled slightly before the kiss deepened and her thoughts became muddled. 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Felicity exclaimed as Oliver laughed. 

“What? My years away taught me a thing or two.” He retorted as she settled into his side. 

“I’m on the third floor! It was broad daylight! How did no one see you scaling up the building?” She asked baffled while Oliver trailed his fingers over the curve of her waist. 

“Felicity, I was in the League for three years. Stealth now comes naturally.” He chided before adding, “Also, that reminds me. Why was your bedroom window unlocked?” 

Felicity groaned into his chest while her nails grazed over the taught muscles beneath his white cotton shirt. “My God you’re worse then Alina. I like the cool air when I sleep so I just leave it unlocked.” Felicity poked him gently before muttering, “Also most people don’t scale buildings...” 

Oliver muffled a throaty laugh as he bent down to kiss her head. “Well, when I’m gone let’s leave it locked okay?” 

Felicity sighed audibly, “You’re leaving me again aren’t you?” 

Oliver brought a hand over to rub gently down her face. “I shouldn’t be here now but I just really needed to see you and my interaction with Rita wasn’t by chance.” Now Felicity looked up, her body frozen in panic and her eyes blown in fear. 

“Oliver, what are you talking about?” She questioned worriedly. 

Oliver brought his arm down over her back and held her even closer as he sighed “Her nephew is a former league member, I wanted to see if he was a threat.” 

Felicity jabbed him roughly in the side, “And?” 

Oliver shrugged, “He’s no threat, he got married two years ago and has a year old son. Also, he isn’t the nephew who’s here, it’s the younger one Robbie...” 

“No, Roberto, yeah he’s sixteen and visits her when his mom is on business in Europe.” 

Oliver smiled, “Yes so when I saw the threat was gone I called Walter and asked him to help me out.” 

Felicity yelled out, “I knew it! I knew he was up to something!” She smiled proudly as she hit him lightly on the chest. “I knew it!” she repeated as Oliver grinned. 

Her fingers stilled along the collar of his shirt, her eyes catching a small patch of scars littering over his collarbone. “Why did Walter want me at that cabin if you’re here?” 

Oliver captured her hand and softly brought her palm to his lips. “I knew coming here was a risk so I thought the cabin would be safer....” he sighed as his eyes drew firmly shut. “Walter called after his chat with you, he sounded off like maybe he’d failed in convincing you to go.” Oliver opened his eyes slowly while his fingers ran over the soft skin of her knuckles. “I wasn’t going to risk not seeing you so I deviated...” he trailed off softly as Felicity moved to sit atop his lap. 

He released her hand allowing her to once more rub her fingers down the puckered, jagged skin of his lower neck. “Tell me?” She glanced up at him in question as his face broke into a sad smile. 

“I don’t have happy stories anymore...” He cursed, “Damnit I don’t even have happy thoughts anymore unless they consist of you...” 

Felicity swept over his skin once more before letting her other hand trail through his short hair. “You thought of me?” 

“Only when I was breathing...” he muttered through tight lips as he brought his hands around her hips. Felicity quivered, her chest rising and falling in fast but still steady rhythms as his thumbs pressed further into the small ribbon of exposed flesh. She squirmed beneath the rough texture of his calloused skin, her lips parting in pleasure as he intensified the moment. 

Her neck craned back when he looped his index fingers through the belt hoops. The pull of the denim at her apex made her stomach drop and her pulse race. She rocked forward over him as she grasped tightly to his shoulders. He pushed her again bringing her closer over his groin. She smirked rocking against him once more before she used her fingers to bite down into his what she assumed was scarred flesh. “Don’t even think about it Arrow boy...” 

Oliver glanced up at her with hooded eyes, “What? I’m not doing anything...” he whispered while he pressed her forward and down once more over his groin. 

She snickered, “Not happening Oliver, not until I know your story.” She let the statement linger between them before leaning forward to kiss his lips. “I want to know you Oliver, I want so much more than a series of nights that will lead to nowhere.” She whispered to his cheek before she pulled away. She slid off his lap but only to nestle once more back into his side. “Start talking Oliver...” 

* * *

 

Oliver stretched his legs out until the table hit the middle of his strong, muscular calf’s. He eased back into the soft cushions as he wrapped her firmly in his welcoming embrace. “Well you know about the shipwreck I assume?” 

Felicity nodded against his chest, her fingers ran softly over his right pectoral muscle as she said, “Yeah, I mean I got the basic version. Rich boy drowns and the city mourns. Why?" 

Oliver groaned, “Geez, Felicity, some empathy here! I was dead afterall!” 

Felicity giggled. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I offend the rich boy’s feelings?” She brought her other arm around his back until her fingers could dig softly into his side. 

“God I missed you...” He told her before his lips graced once more over her chilled skin. 

Felicity shivered before kissing the cotton fabric of his shirt over his left pectoral. “You’re stalling Oliver... and I missed you too.”

“Felicity, I can’t tell you everything in one night...” he slightly complained before adding, “I was on the island for a short time before I was taken in by the League. But again it’s a long story and I don’t want to waste what time I have left with you talking about them.” 

She curled into herself and then curled further into his side. “How much time do we have?” She asked sadly. 

Oliver sighed. “I can give you five days but then I have to go back.” His cheek now rested over her hair. The small exhales tickled the skin of her nose as he muttered, “I shouldn’t have been this rash...” 

“I’m glad you were...” She supplied meekly before glancing up at his sad, forlorn face. She studied his face for a moment before a brilliant idea popped into her head. “Oliver, what if I make you a deal?” 

He glanced at her confusion. “Felicity, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you it’s just...” 

“Shhh...” She rasped. Her fingers fell over his lips as her smile grew. “You want to be “closer”, right?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as Oliver grinned beneath her touch. 

“Yes, why?” He whispered before kissing the pads of her fingers. 

Her smile grew as her idea fully took bloom. “You give me a secret and I give you...” 

Oliver’s mouth fell open. “Felicity, no, no... I mean, God, I want this but I couldn’t...” 

“Oliver...” She stated sternly. “I want to be with you...I just...” 

“Need to know more first.” He finished for her. 

She nodded slowly as she mouthed, “Yes”. 

Oliver smiled once more her fingers were still pressed to his lips when he gave her his first secret... “Gun shots, the wounds beneath my collar bone are from a gun. I was on the island, I was inexperienced and scared to death, and...” 

He fell silent as her lips landed firmly upon his own. Felicity heard a small hum of surprise before his arms coiled around her body. He deepened the kiss moments later as Felicity turned to jelly beneath his touch. 

He held her as their lips met over and over again for what felt like hours. He skimmed his hands over her body as she once more came across his lap. Her arms fell around his broad shoulders before her hands eventually twined within his hair. Sometimes she’d giggle when he kissed the ticklish spot behind her ear. He’d chuckle and grin against her skin before he moved down to suck softly at her pulse point. He moaned when she slid her tongue over his bottom lip. He practically cried out when she bit down on his lower jaw. She nipped her way down his skin before marking him the way he had her. They kept to an invisible boundary as they slowly learned the other’s wants and needs. 

When they parted, both panting heavily with swollen lips she smiled, her face she knew matched his own. “You shared, so what’s your prize?” She choked out before her nerves once more got the best of her mouth. 

He once more looked puzzled, “Umm, wasn’t this sort of it?” 

She glanced at him before biting down on her lower lip. He growled almost possessively before he reached up and lightly pulled her lip free. “I’ve bitten that lip Felicity, watching you makes me want to taste you again...” 

She blanched as her lips slightly parted. “Is that a request?” 

He eyed her carefully which made her thighs rattle against his own. “Felicity...” 

She trembled at the sound of his deep soothing voice, her eyes widening in panic. “Hmmm, yeah?” She eeked out. 

His soft smile sent ripples of gratitude through her shuddering body. “Felicity, baby steps...we’re taking baby steps,okay?” 

She nodded before saying, “Still, what’s your request?” 

His smiled broadened which made her heart skip a beat. “Think we could perhaps share a bed? My back really wasn’t looking forward to the hard floor.” He added with a small laugh as Felicity’s body went slack with relief. 

“I think I can work with that...” She replied slowly as she crawled off his lap. Their hands joined easily, their fingers twining as if by memory. She led him up the iron railed staircase and down the hall to a room he’d seen before. She crept past the door his hand felt suddenly foreign and strange. Her pulse raced and her blood teemed as she reached to flip the switch. 

“Felicity, relax baby, just breathe and do what you normally do.” He released her hand before moving to the far side of the small bed. She padded over to her small bathroom. She was halfway into the small room when she called back over her shoulder, “I like that you call me baby by the way...” she shut the door firmly before she could see his face. 

She undressed quickly, grabbing the oversized shirt she ironically had in the bathroom from this morning. She released her hair from her signature high ponytail and let the strands fall gracefully across her shoulders. With her teeth brushed and her face cleansed she stepped out into the still darkened room. Oliver was laying over the soft creme comforter. His shirt was gone as were his heavy boots. He gazed over at her and let out a low sigh, “God, you’re beautiful...” 

Felicity blushed and for once was thankful for the darkness surrounding them. “Umm, I have a spare toothbrush but sadly nothing else.” She mumbled before scurrying beneath the warmth of her freshly cleaned sheets. She peaked over noticing his soft eyes were lit with a different kind of warmth. “What?” She asked surprised as she turned to lay on his side. 

“Are you sure about this? No matter how far we go I’m still leaving in five days Felicity. No matter what I can’t stay with you...” He uttered with a hollow voice. 

“Give me what you can Oliver, okay? Just give what you can...” She echoed back just as hollowly while brushing her fingers over the side of his face.  

“I’ll move once you’ve fallen asleep,” he whispered to her brow as her eyes fell softly closed. 

“I don’t want you to leave me Oliver...” She croaked through her clenched throat. Her tears falling freely from her tightly clenched eyes. 

She felt his soft breaths as he spoke softy against her skin. “I care for you Felicity...perhaps more than I should...” 

Her soft cries filled the small shadow filled room. “I can’t fall for you, Oliver, my heart can’t take it.” Her words stung as they passed from her trembling lips. 

He moved forward until he had her wrapped within his arms. Her head rested beneath his chin. His words vibrating through her chilled core. “I should leave while you sleep and promise to never return but I can’t. I’d rather spend five days alone with you then spend years fighting to forget you. I’m causing you so much pain just by holding you but still I can’t walk away...” 

She sniffed lightly, her nose rubbed slowly over his sternum, “You know I’ve already broken my heart, right?” Her fingers pressed deeply at his shoulder blades as her lungs sputtered for breath. 

His reply was light but direct. His own anguish was clear in the soft tenor of his voice. “I know baby...” 

He repeated it once more before she felt his lone tear fall. “I know....” 


	3. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the five days that can spend together. A boat ride, and a few conversations of importance take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my beta all my love and eternal thanks! 
> 
> Copyright: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Chapter 3: Day One**

 

His skin was like a road map of pain and torment. Felicity had fallen asleep in his arms, her tear stained skin kissing his. His body absorbing her bodies shudders until she finally fell silent. She woke a few hours later because yep she was hot. Her gaze flitted to her sealed window as she groaned, “Geez we’re not even really dating and yet he still is overprotective.” Felicity smiled in frustration when she was unable to escape the heat of his hold. Each time she moved he held her closer. Each time she attempted to inch her shoulders beneath his forearms he held her tighter. No matter what she did Oliver was refusing to let her go. 

By the time she admitted defeat and settled once more into his arms she realized he hadn’t stirred. She’d pushed, pulled, yanked and even cursed under her breath and he hadn’t made a peep. No small hiss of pain or a groan of annoyance. He just held her while his chest rose evenly against her frame. At first she was afraid that maybe the touch of her fingers against his skin would rouse him. She let out a low sigh of relief when she managed to trace over the smattering of scars that he’d told her about mere hours before. His skin felt rough, yet smooth, as the puckered scar tissue rubbed along her supple fingers. 

Her breath caught in her chest as she grew braver. His lower back was a mess of torn, mangled skin that almost bubbled beneath her touch. She traced along two longer jagged scars that she swore were the result of a lash. Those scars practically bit at her skin as she closed her eyes and memorized the texture of each jagged, heartbreaking line. As she ran her fingers up and down the scars of his otherwise very well defined back she let her mind fall quiet. She let her thoughts drift freely through her body until all she felt was the heat of his skin; and all she heard was the rhythmic beat of his heart. With her head nestled beneath his chest she whispered, “I barely know you...” her eyes flooding with tears once more as she added, “but I already know I can’t lose you.” 

* * *

 

“Felicity?” 

She glanced over her shoulder as she bounded up the wet cedar steps of Walter’s cabin. “Yeah?” she responded quickly before placing the key into the now familiar lock. 

“Do they bother you?” His voice sounded almost timid which made Felicity practically holler in amusement. 

She smiled as she told him, “Oliver I’m sure “they” don’t but, ummm, what they are you referring to?” 

He came up behind her with almost silent footfalls. She let out a small “Hey!” when his arms closed around her waist. He nuzzled at her neck before his words gently caressed it. 

“The scars. Do they bother you?” 

Felicity let her bags fall to the floor with a heavy thud as she covered his hands with her own. He edged his nose along the base of her neck while placing light kisses to her skin. “So you were awake last night...” She murmured while tilting her neck further to the side as his lips continued to trail along her skin. 

His lips curved into a smug grin which made her skin burn as he proceeded to say, “You were running your hands up and down my body, did you really expect me to sleep through that?” His voice was bordering on husky which made her insides tremble. 

“You could have said something...” she exclaimed through parted lips. His chest was taut against her back. His lips were soft and his hands were rough as he let them travel over the thin material of her shirt. She let her nails press over the skin of his knuckles while he sucked on her earlobe. “That’s new...” she breathed before she trailed her fingers over the strong lines of his forearms. 

She heard him chuckle as he bit down on the tender flesh. She moaned as he groaned; his lips latching down over her pulse point mere seconds later. His tongue ran along the contours of her flesh. “Oliver...” she sputtered pleadingly as her knees begin to quiver. 

He moaned, “To fast?” as he began to place fast, frantic kisses over her neck and face. She had her hands up and around his neck. She could feel herself pulling him closer as her fingers raked roughly though his short hair. 

She groaned, “Yes, but oh God I want this...”

He pulled back slowly stopping them from proceeding further. She frowned but relented as she drew her arms back down to her sides. “I really hate how controlled you are...” She muttered as she once more settled into his embrace. 

“I told you Felicity, baby steps. I can’t give you what you deserve and I won’t ask for more than you’re truly willing to give.” He replied almost as soon as her words left her mouth. “I can’t give you forever, I can only give you right now...” He added sadly as he walked them towards the now uncovered couch. 

He let her draw away as he proceeded to sit. She stood by the fireplace with her back turned and her chest rising in fast, rapid spurts. “What if I want more?” 

She turned around facing him with a glint of determination in her eyes. “What if I want a lifetime with you in five days? Would you give me that if I asked?” She heard the edge of fear in her voice but still her eyes remained lasered to his. 

He sat before her looking shell shocked as his mouth opened and closed with nothing but air coming out. Her fingers once more were knotted before her as the skin went from pale white to bright, angry red. “Oliver, a word would do my ego wonders right now...” She said almost frantically as her feet began to tap along the hard wooden floors. 

“Oliv...” 

“I’m falling for you.” He blurted out as his name died on her lips. 

She froze. Now his lips were trembling. His index finger and thumb were moving against eachother rapidly as he gulped. “I’m falling for you and I know I can’t.” 

Felicity nodded. Her mind was now waging its own internal war. “You don’t mean...Oliver, you can’t mean that...” She bit on her lip. Her hands separating to run up and down her arms in shock. “Its been two days...you can’t be in..in...” 

“Felicity...” he pleaded as his head fell forward. 

“It’s insane. You can’t be... you can’t... I can’t... we can’t...” Her voice grew into a staggered cry as she began to sink to the floor. “I can’t be in love with you... I can’t...” She wept as she brought her knees tightly to her chest. 

She felt him sit down beside her. His arm encircling her shoulders as she pulled her into his side. She buried her face in her arms while he buried his own in her hair. “I fell for you when you teased me in that damn car. “ He half whispered and half laughed. 

She croaked out, “I fell when you let that hood fall...” 

“I’m in love with you, Felicity...” He sighed before letting his hand drift down her coiled form. 

“Me too...” she stammered before adding, “Also, no, they don’t bother me.” 

She could feel the shock in his touch as his fingers stilled over her upper thigh. “Really?” He questioned. 

She nodded into her arms, her face still hidden from his prying eyes. “Really, they’re part of you, and I love you scars and all.” She stammered once more as her tears started to clog in her throat. 

“Felicity?” He one more questioned. 

She lifted her head slightly hearing the hint of change in his voice. “Yes, my love...” She sniffed with humor in her tone. Her red eyes gave away the brave front she was attempting to convey. 

He swept away a newly fallen tear before he asked, “Think you could handle another story?” 

She nodded almost too eagerly, “Yes, absolutely yes.” 

He chuckled before placing her wavy locks behind her ear. “Come on baby, it’s time for a change of scenery.” 

* * *

 

 Oliver led her out past the sprawling back deck and down until they reached a small set of wood plank stairs. Felicity looked at him oddly for a moment before squeezing down on his hand. “Oliver, are you taking me on a boat ride?” 

His eyes flitted down to her lips as his mouth parted. “I really wanna kiss you right now...” 

Felicity smiled rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. “What’s stopping you?” 

He leaned forward pecking her lips lightly before replying, “Nothing I suppose.” 

She smirked, “Did these lines work on any women in The League?" She reached her arm around his waist pulling him forward until their chests met. 

“Felicity, I didn’t have relationships in The League ...” He petered out when he added, “I had relations but no lasting bonds...” 

Felicity flushed beneath the deep, lush green of the landscape that surrounded them. “Well this just became awkward...” She blurted out while attempting to bury her face in his shoulder. 

“There’s more to that question isn’t there?” He pushed with his voice until she let out a tiny yelp of embarrassment. 

“So you and say Sara...” She gulped hard as she her fingers pressed deeply into his side. 

He muffled a small laugh by burying his nose in her hair. “By the time we saw each other again her interests had veered towards Nyssa.” He brushed his fingers down her arm before he added, “Would you like to learn more about them?” 

Felicity nodded smally into his shoulder, “Yeah I would...” 

“So how do you know about Sara?” Oliver questioned as he helped her into the small two person row boat. 

She looked at him like he’d lost his mind before she exclaimed, “Really!” 

Oliver looked up into the blinding sun which made his blue eyes squint. Felicity made a note to remember how young he looked when he made even the smallest natural gesture. “What? You haven’t lived here that long!” He countered as a sly smile crept over his face. “You looked me up didn’t you?” His voice now dripped with satisfaction as he moved them out into the small, still waters of the private lake. 

Felicity watched with bated breath. Her eyes traced down the line of his neck where she swore she could see the faint beat of his pulse as his blood raced through his veins. His open collared shirt let the bronze skin of his chest shimmer beneath the midday sun. She raked her eyes down one arm before she examined the next. His shirt was cuffed at the elbow allowing her to see the full, round curve of his bicep with each strong deep stroke of the oar through the still waters. Her mouth watered as she skimmed down to his forearms. She could still feel those strong arms as they wrapped firmly around her now very wanton body. The skin of his knuckles was wrapped tightly over the small bones of his hand. She exhaled deeply, “Hmmm, wait what?” 

Oliver chuckled, “Distracted were you?” 

She turned even redder as her eyes fell upon the way his shirt was plastered to his hot, sweat slicked skin. She could see the clear outline of his perfectly sculpted muscles beneath the thinning fabric. She swallowed thickly, “You’re very distracting...” 

He nodded in kind. “So are you...” 

She felt the small beads of sweat building along the crown of her head, “You, umm, said something about me looking you up right?” She mumbled in an attempt to change the subject. 

“Yes, umm, yes I did.” He replied with a tight almost breathless voice. 

She leaned back as she brought her knees to her chest. “Yes, I looked you up but it was only to erase my feelings for you...” She let her gaze fall when she whispered, “I also missed you and seeing you made the pain lessen,” under her breath. 

Oliver sighed, “I used to pick a new memory every day.” 

Felicity’s head shot up, “You what?” 

Now he was the one to flush under her unobstructed gaze. “Everyday when the sun had set and The League fell quiet I’d lie in a bed that felt cold and empty because you weren’t sharing it.” Felicity gulped as he kept speaking. “I would stare into the fading glow of the flickering candles as I picked a moment spent with you. Sometimes I’d pick the moment I saw those cascading waves as they fell around you face. Or I’d smile at how your mouth softly curves when you sleep. Each night was a new moment until I finally couldn’t deny it any longer. I’d denied all the usual ways of reliving my stress. I only wanted to feel one person’s skin against mine; I only wanted to feel your lips pressed against my skin. I only wanted to feel your small breaths as you fell asleep in my arms.” He smiled shyly before looking down. “I realized that I only wanted you...” 

“If I could I would be kissing you right now...” she uttered as his lips fell into an easy smile. 

“What’s stopping you?” But it wasn’t asked in jest. It was asked in honestly. 

She replied in kind. “So you and Sara?” 

“Were nothing after she met Nyssa. She’s a close friend and I will always love her but I was never in love with her, no.” 

Felicity gulped once more. “And Nyssa? Who's she?” 

“This is why you won’t kiss me? Really?” He asked in mock annoyance. 

She shrugged, “I’m a mystery Mr. Queen. You want to be with me then I recommend you start talking.” 

His shoulders slumped as he pulled the oars into the boat. “Nyssa’s the heir to the Demon or, well, she was...” 

He looked over her shoulder before forcing himself to meet her questioning gaze. “Felicity, can’t we start with something less heavy?” 

She bit at her lower lip, “Will you tell me before our time is up?” 

He nodded slowly. “Yes.”

“Everything, Oliver, like why they’re chasing you and why you can’t stay with me?” She declared as she wagged her finger at him. 

“Yes everything, Felicity, I’ll tell you it all...” He shrugged while attempting not to laugh. 

“Swear?” She added before she dipped her finger into the cool, clear water. 

He once again nodded, “Yeah baby I swear.” 

With that she smiled. “So then let’s talk about Walter shall we?” 

“You would pick him wouldn’t you,” he smirked as Felicity grinned. 

“You shouldn’t have told me that he was part of your plan to bring me here Mr. Queen...” she pointed out before flicking a few drops of water towards his outstretched arm. 

Oliver grinned dipping his own fingers down to repay the favor. Felicity dissolved into a fit of giggles as they did something small and childish. She made a mental note to remember how his laugh sounded as it caressed her ears.

A few minutes passed before she felt the small drops of water cascading down her nose before landing on her chest. “So where does your family think you went anyways? I mean the next morning when I woke up alone...” She stressed the last word which made him grimace. 

“Yeah sorry about that...” he muttered as she continued. 

“It’s fine Oliver...” placating him before asking, “but the radio said you were missing so....where did you go?” She leaned forward slightly before reaching towards a small towel that Oliver had somehow managed to place in the center of the boat. She patted her arms dry as Oliver’s face changed from happy to what Felicity would describe as vexed. “Oh, come on. It's  not that hard, Oliver, you open your mouth and your words magically come out...” She teased as she threw the slightly damp towel towards him. 

He caught it easily making her groan, “Please be bad at one thing...” 

He smiled placing the towel over his arms as he spoke. “Oh, I’ve got flaws. For instance my life has been about lying to survive...” His voice lowered slightly as he added, “I called them once I was out of the city. I told them I was interested in becoming more invested in the company business...” His voiced died out as Felicity filled in the blanks. 

“So overseas business trip I take it?” 

Oliver nodded, “Yes, and well, you know what made me cut that lie short,” he added quickly before placing the oars back into the lake's water. 

Felicity blushed all the way down to her chest as she toyed with the frayed ends of her jean shorts. “You came back for me...” 

He sighed softly, “I told you I would, I just thought it would be a longer bit of time between visits.” 

He moved them back towards the house as she asked, “So if The League is chasing you then why come home?” She pushed her hair back over her shoulders as Oliver’s mouth upturned into a wide grin. 

“You miss nothing do you?” 

Felicity was now the one who snickered, “Other than you? No...” She blushed again but this time it was her own words that had caused her rising embarrassment. 

Oliver clicked his tongue softly as she suspected he attempted to settle her fears. “I wasn’t headed here Felicity. I was actually headed out of town until well, things got complicated and that’s when I came home.” His voice once more trailed off which meant she was once again circling dangerous territory. 

“I’m stepping on your toes again aren’t I,” she whispered before letting her hands fall freely to her lap. Her nervous habit of twisting herself and her fingers in knots suddenly took center stage. 

She felt the boat still; the oars once more left the water. She slanted her eyes upward to see that Oliver was no longer sitting across from her but instead  was kneeling before her with his palms placed over her once more bruised fingers. “Look at me...” 

She didn’t. She just mumbled anxiously, “Oliver the boat....” 

He moved his hands up her arms and over her shoulders until she felt his thumbs rubbing small patterns into her collar bone. “Look at me Felicity," he repeated softly before he moved his hands up and down her neck until she felt his calloused skin caressing her face. 

She shivered as if cold which made him move closer. He rested his elbows on her knees while he once again whispered, “Felicity please...”

She hesitated but soon brought her hands to cover his own. “Why did you come home Oliver?” She asked timidly as he bowed his head and sighed. 

“I stole a weapon capable of destroying Starling City. I came home when I realized I could hide the weapon in the one place they’d never look...” His voiced drifted out which made Felicity’s heart seize. 

“Oliver, why did you steal this weapon?” She pondered while she ran her hands up and down the length of his forearms. Her eyes were still downcast towards her knees as he gave her a stern reply. 

“The heir to the Demon has to destroy his original homeland...” Felicity was able to fill in the blanks. 

“You’re the next heir...” Her voice shook with sadness as she finally let her eyes meet his own. “And I knew that but still it hurts having to say it out loud.” 

He nodded sadly before he let his thumbs trace over her lower lip. “In four days I’m going to become the next leader of The League Felicity...” He stammered when she squeezed down over the backs of his hands. 

“Wanna make a new deal?” She tried to ask brightly while failing miserably. 

“Okay...” he said oddly which made her frown turn into a small smile. 

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. “Relax Oliver, you’ll like this deal...” she smirked before adding, “How about you tell me about you and we just leave out the whole you’re about to inherit an evil throne part okay?” 

“But, Felicity, I want to tell you everything it’s just…”

She supplemented for him, “It’s hard, I know Oliver, so let’s just make it easy…” She saw a flicker of hesitation so she added, “I still want answers, Oliver, but I’m willing to let you decide how many you can give me okay?” She saw his eyes flicker with understanding before his lips curved into a smile.

“I do want you to know me Felicity…” He urged with a small voice which made her reply…

“Then give me a lifetime in the time we have left. Deal?”

He laughed brightly bringing her face forward until their lips could softly meet. “Deal...” he said gently before brushing her lips with his own. 

* * *

 

“I’m going to make a list when you leave me....” Her voice fell flat when she heard the bathroom light flick down. 

Oliver padded out in a pair of black sweats that hung low on his waist. She savored how he moved with ease and precision towards the white sheets of the plush bed. His taut stomach revealed more scars as did his upper arms and torso. She let her eyes follow him as he rounded the corner. She backed up until her back hit the solid frame of the wood carved headboard and bent her knees toward her chest. With her chin resting upon the hard surface she wrapped her arms around herself as he sat before her. 

“What’s that list going to include may I ask?” His voice made her heart sink and float all at once as he brushed a finger down the line of her arm. 

“Your talents mainly. Like the fact that I burn toast and you can do more than boil water...” She sighed as his touch trailed up and then back down her arm. “I need one flaw, Oliver. Just one is all I ask.” She stated before uncoiling her legs. 

He smiled softly reaching to rub the muscles of her calf’s as she lightly moaned. “I’m not good at relationships. I’ve forgotten how to feel at ease. I tried to steal your car and ended up falling for you...” He stopped talking as she opened her eyes. 

“And...please don’t stop, this is a fabulous conversation.” She goaded him as he sighed. 

“I haven’t done one thing I’m proud of in years, my heart is almost completely black, oh, and my past usually proceeds me into a room." She flicked her ankle which made him crack a grin before letting her eyes fall shut once again. 

“I’d say you’re heart is far larger than you believe, you did what you had to do to survive, and well you had the common sense to fall for me so really, baby, I’d say you’re doing fairly well.” She told him while she let his fingers knead along the tender skin of her lower legs. He moved up and down her skin with ease as she let her body go limp with exhaustion. She felt her breaths slow and her heart rate lower as he came to lie quietly beside her. She hmmmm’d in appreciation when he trailed his fingers up her tepid skin. 

“You know when I wake up in the middle of the night I’m going to run my fingers over every one of those scars right?” She whispered as sleep threatened to claim her. 

She felt him pull a hand towards him but instead of kissing her palm or wrapping their fingers together he trailed her fingers over his lower stomach. She opened her eyes and shifted her head so she could see him as he spoke. “I was fighting against Nyssa of all people. I’d been in The League for maybe four months at this point. I’d managed to survive and she felt that was an error on the trainer’s parts.” Oliver’s face crinkled in humor while Felicity’s knitted in confusion. 

“Baby these feel deep, how the hell is this funny to you?” She queried as he let her explore the curves and panes of his skin. 

“It was the first time we realized that we shared a common bond.” He answered as Felicity’s fingers froze. 

“Sara, you bonded over Sara didn’t you?” 

Oliver smiled, his head now rested beside her own so their foreheads could lightly touch. “She tore through my skin easily with that damn blade.” He pressed her fingers over the light marks before moving them down to the deeper ones. “She made these when I over-calculated and missed her pivot. She slammed the blade down beneath the muscle layers and dug until she felt my body begin to shudder.” 

Felicity paled even more as he continued the hard to hear story. “She ripped the blade out with speed before raising it to her shoulder. She was in mid-strike when I whimpered out “Sara...Sara will never love the person who killed her friend.” She lowered the blade slowly as I covered the wound with my hand. She said nothing, she just raised her hand and like magic more black cloaked men appeared to lift me off the cold floor. My hand was coated in blood but all I can remember clearly is how in that one moment she finally saw me not as an enemy but perhaps as a friend.” He took a deep breath while taking in her very shocked expression. 

Felicity gulped, “How can you tell that story with a smile? Oliver, she sounds awful!” she exclaimed as she trailed her hand up to cover his battle worn heart. 

Oliver shook his head while placing his palm over her outstretched hand. “She’s like a sister to me Felicity. She and I had a rough start, true, but now she’d do anything to keep me safe.” 

Felicity still felt sick but nodded as she uttered, “If I ever meet her I’ll give her a piece of my mind for hurting you...” 

Oliver kissed her softly before whispering, “Sleep baby, you can ask me more questions when you wake up at 3am....” 

Felicity groaned before turning over and snuggling into his strong embrace. “Tomorrow...tomorrow I’m getting more...” Her voice trailed off before her mind found peace. His words made her insides turn warm. 

“Yes, and tomorrow I’ll collect not one but two of my rewards...” She felt the warmth of his skin against her ear before she finally let the dark of night claim her rampant thoughts. 


	4. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of their five days together. Both Felicity and Oliver reveal some secrets that they both would have rather kept hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my beta you are a gem of a human being. To all of you who read this and then kept reading it thank you! It's truly a humbling experience! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Chapter 4 Day Two**

 

Felicity sighed thinking how one person shouldn’t create this much heat. It should be impossible for one person to feel like a personal furnace. Yet Oliver seemed to defy all realms of logic and despite her discomfort she couldn’t help but smile. Here he was this man trained to do God knows what and it was her body that he was coiled around. The small child inside of her who’d been abandoned by her father felt cherished. She felt safe, wanted and warm. The other part of her, the adult aspect of her mind and heart, was tortured by the inescapable fact. Oliver would never truly be hers. 

She would have smacked her forehead if she’d been able to free her hands. It was this thought along with the many others that was keeping him at bay. She groaned angrily, “You idiot” as she inched the heel of her foot up the back of his calf. His lips broke into a small curved smile as his eyes fluttered open. She smiled before her lips fell into soft frown. 

Oliver’s fingers inched along the hem of, technically, his shirt as she shifted beside him. He sighed softly, “I can practically hear your mind working overtime. What’s bothering you Felicity?” He gazed down at her with a sleepy expression as she continued to frown. 

“How can you do this?” She accused. Her fingers were trembling over his lower back as his forehead furrowed. 

“Do what?” He answered bemused. 

She scowled. “How is this so easy for you? I mean I am lying here with your leg between my thighs and your arms wrapped around me. I’m going crazy over here trying to remember every last facet of you and yet you seem completely un-phased.” 

Oliver looked stunned before another almost knowing expression took hold. “Felicity, what’s this really about?” he goaded as she inwardly raged. 

“Nothing,” she spat while attempting to pull away. 

Oliver simply yanked at her waist while pushing his thigh further between her legs. Felicity gasped. Her eyes blazed with fury while her stomach clenched with desire. He rubbed over her sensitized skin until she let out a small, “Oh God yes.” Her hips moved in motion with his well timed thrusts towards her very wanton core. Her lips parted as her head fell forward. His lips tickled the nape of her neck as he said, “Don’t push me away.” 

He placed a small kiss to the same area before he let his fingers draw lazy patterns into the base of her pelvic bone. “Don’t hide your feelings from me, don’t hide anything from me...” he gently pleaded while kissing his way down her shoulder. 

Her anger ebbed but was still simmered beneath the surface. His body was hard, firm, and willing to give her whatever form of pleasure she desired. Her body betrayed her with each hard gyration she made against his equally active hips. Her skin burned as she plunged her fingers into the hard bands of muscle that lined his back. Her body betrayed her further when she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Her heart raced with excitement while her head kept screaming stop! It’s too soon her subconscious kept screaming, he’s still a stranger to you! He doesn’t know what this will do to you! He doesn’t know you!

Her body started to shudder as her warring emotions took hold. Her body was screaming to let him continue. She felt the heat between her legs growing as he pushed her higher and higher. Her fingers were beginning to travel down beneath the waistband of his sweats. His own fingers were inching up the soft, naked panes of her back. His lips ravished her neck and shoulder while her own ravished his. She was losing her will to fight the feelings he so easily evoked within her. She was close to tumbling over the edge of a cliff with nofeasible end when his words pulled her back. 

“Let me in...” he moaned against her shoulder. “How can I give you forever if you won’t give me now?” he softy questioned as his body went still. He kissed her shoulder once more where the edge of the shirt had slipped. Her skin burned from the contact as she attempted to goad him into action. 

“Finish what you started,” she snapped as she raked her fingers down his back. 

He didn’t move. He remained frozen with his hands roaming up and down her naked back. “Talk to me, I can’t give you what you want unless you let me Felicity.” His voice was controlled but had an undercurrent of desperation lingering beneath it. 

She hollered, “No! Letting you in is only going to hurt me.” Her anger was fading as her sadness grew. Her hands fell from his back as she tried to bring her palms to her face. 

“Let me go Oliver...” she yelled. “Let me go!” she begged as a single tear fell down her cheek. “Let me go...” she wept as he drew her face into his broad shoulder. “Don’t let me go... please don’t let me go...” she cried as he kissed her hair. 

He shh’d softly into her hair as he rocked them softly from side to side.  Her arms slowly found their way up his back once more. Her fingers dug deeply at the blades of his shoulders. “I never should have agreed to this, “she sputtered as Oliver froze. 

She felt his body beneath her quiver and she knew she’d struck a chord. His voice came out timid, laced with a small amount of fear. “Then why did you?” he softly questioned as she laid her ear over his thudding heart. 

“You broke me...” she admitted. Her reply was muffled by his chest. 

“I what?” he asked confused. 

She hiccupped as she sniffed out, “You got past me. You in one night did what no other before you could manage to do. You broke me Oliver...you broke into my heart and now no matter what I do I can’t get you out.” 

“Felicity I...dammit, I don’t know what to say to make this better. I never should have come back. I should have stayed away.” He stated as he continued to berate himself.

 She quickly spoke effectively cutting him off. “No because then I’d be doing the same thing I did when my father left...” She murmured into his skin. 

Oliver’s chin dipped to press lightly on her forehead. Her words now fell from her lips in what she could only describe as a massive tidal wave. “He abandoned me. He was there one minute and then gone the next. He shattered my entire world and left me to ponder why. Why I wasn’t good enough? Why I wasn’t loved? Why I couldn’t be loved. He left me with this massive scar over my heart that I thought was forever sealed. I never let my guard down, I never let myself feel weak over another person. I never let myself believe that I deserved love... and then I met you.” 

“Felicity...” Oliver tied to interject but she wasn’t ready to hear him speak. 

“I had a normal life before you,” she whispered as she placed a chaste kiss to his sternum. “I had what I thought I wanted until you tried to steal my car...” she chided which made Oliver laugh. 

“Best mistake I ever made.” He chuckled as Felicity finally smiled. 

“That night, and now what we’re doing here is all leading to one simple fact. You're going to leave me just like he did. I’m going to watch as another person I love walks away and that’s why I’m acting like a crazy person.” She explained before shifting her head upward. Oliver lifted his chin as her eyes once more found his. Her tears had dried but the damage had been done. She’d let him in, she’d shown him her greatest fear. Now she just hoped he’d return the favor. “Do you understand my gigantic freak out now?” 

Oliver’s lips curved softly, “I’m not your father Felicity.” 

She nodded stubbornly, “I know that but still...” 

“No Felicity I’m not your father. I’m not choosing to walk away from you, I don’t have a choice. If I did nothing dead or alive could take me from your side.” He nuzzled his nose along her own gently before he repeated, “I’m not him Felicity, I’m not leaving you by choice, I’d never leave you if I had one.” His words died on her lips as he first kissed her slowly. The intention was simple. It was a kiss of reassurance that quickly grew into one of need. Her touch grew forceful as his hand began to wander once more beneath her cotton tee. 

She nipped at his bottom lip when his hand grazed over her lower left breast. She froze. He instantly stuttered, “Too fast?” 

She slowly nodded as his fingers slowly graced down her rib cage. “Sorry I’m just not quite there yet, I mean, we’ve yet to trade childhood traumas.” 

Oliver sighed. “Fine, tell me your horror stories then.” 

Felicity paled, her fingers trailed down over his spine. “Is that a request?” 

Oliver snickered. “It’s my reward. Pay up Smoak.” 

Felicity grinned. “Well...” 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you can count cards!” Oliver uttered bemused. 

Felicity threw her head back and laughed as Oliver drew small circles into her narrow waist. “I grew up in Vegas and my mother worked in the casinos. I picked up a few tricks as I aged. No big deal really.” Felicity replied as her face began to flush. 

“So, your mother, are you two anything alike?” Oliver questioned when Felicity began to graze her fingers once more over his sculpted stomach. 

Felicity peered up at him slowly before letting out a long and very low exhale. “She’s my mother and that’s all I’m saying for the time being.” 

Oliver relented by curling his fingers in her soft golden hair. “Felicity you worn out yet?” 

She then attempted to stifle a yawn. “How early is it?” 

Oliver glanced over her shoulder. “About 4:30 in the morning. Why got something other than sleep in mind?” 

“No” she quickly commented. “But...” 

Oliver sighed. “Out with it Felicity.” 

“Well...” she drew out the moment for a few more seconds as she once more focused on his stomach. Her nerves were going to eat her alive if she didn’t speak soon but still her request was making her slightly nervous. 

“Baby, come on. Either we’re sleeping or we’re getting to know each other so come on, out with it already.” Oliver pressed as Felicity turned bright red. 

“Iwantyoutotouchme...” she babbled beneath her breath. 

Oliver’s fingers froze as his forehead knitted. “What?” he gulped as her head tilted down. 

She took a deep breath and then with a slower rhythm she repeated, “I want you to touch me...” Her words were still fairly silent as Oliver inched his way up the length of her waist. 

“Tell me where...” he asked in a thick sultry voice. 

She shuddered. Her mouth going bone dry as she croaked out, “Where you did before...” 

His dazed expression made her giggle. “Oliver, I’m asking you. It's okay.” 

Still his fingers danced along the ridge of her ribcage. She shifted until she was flat on her back. His hand was now splayed over her stomach. “Oliver, come on. Not even an hour ago you were lightly stroking my lower breast.” She teased as his lips curved. 

“Yes but you also said it was too soon and I agree.” He retorted while skimming his thumb over her newly exposed navel. The shirt had ridden up when she’d rolled over. Felicity, however, was in no hurry to push it down. Nor apparently was Oliver in a hurry to help her. 

“Oliver please...just touch me,” she rasped as his thumb skirted over the hem of her panties. 

He shifted beside her. His head lowering down to where her skin was exposed. His eyes raked over her body as he slowly brought his lips down to the small sliver of skin. Her thighs squeezed together as her knees bent. His lips touched upon the hem of the raised shirt before he slowly inched down to once again touch her navel. She felt her back rising off the bed her fingers curling around the small hairs at the nape of his neck. “Oliver...” she breathed as he began to inch the shirt up her heated skin. 

Her eyes fell shut the second the sides of his hands grazed across her upper ribs. She shivered as her thighs parted. Oliver shifted once more. Now his abdomen was situated between her legs, his lips still traveled up and down her tortured skin. Felicity hmmm’d as she slowly brought her arms to her sides. Oliver pushed the shirt higher until the cool air of the room brushed upon her hardened nipples. Now she was shaking. She lowered her hands to grasp the baggy cloth but was stopped by his roaming hands. 

“Are you sure?” He practically growled as she placed her hands over his own. 

“I’m sure,” she retorted before shifting up. Her arms brought the shirt up and over her head before she once more fell back on the bed. Their eyes met briefly. His gaze was uncertain but her intent was clear as she slowly eased his hands down over her pert breasts until he was able to softly palm each one. His touch was soft, exploratory and hot. He started to once more kiss at the edge of her pantie line while his thumb stroked over her elongating nipples. Her back arched as she wound her fingers into the soft fabric of the beds cotton sheets. 

She gasped when his teeth grazed over her taut skin. Her legs widening as he sunk further into her body. “How do you know how to do this?” she cried as he began to rub his forefinger and thumb over her now very abused nipples. He grinned against her skin. 

“You don’t want to know...” 

She let the question drop as he brushed his nose over the base of her pelvic bone. “Tell me to stop Felicity,” he practically begged as he continued to inch his way down her body. 

She'd been so lost in all the mixing sensations that she hadn’t realized where he was going until she felt him blowing softly on her thankfully covered apex. She shivered. Goosebumps erupted over her bared body as he slowly nuzzled at the wanton cotton covered skin. His low, throaty words finally broke her out of her desired filled haze. “Felicity, baby, please tell me to stop.” His words echoed through her lower body before they drifted up to her ears. 

Her eyes shot open. Her back came back down to the bed as her mind began to clear. She titled her head and gave him a lazy half grin. “I’m so glad you have restraint...” she muttered sarcastically as he inched up the length of her body. He hovered over her exposed chest. His hands traveled slowly up her sides and arms until his hands met her own. She twined their fingers together as he pressed his naked chest to her own. 

“Does that count as reward number two then?” She smirked as she brought their joined hands up and over to rest beside her head. 

He snickered before nipping at her lower lip. “Yeah, baby, this works...” His lips crashed into hers while her legs curled around his waist. Her lips parted. She welcomed him with all she had to give as their tongues slowly met. They began to move slowly with gentle, unhurried intent. It was nearly dawn when she felt her eyes finally close. Her lips were swollen and her neck freshly marked, but one thing was quite certain. As her bare chest remained pressed closely to his, she was no longer complaining about being too hot. 

* * *

 

It was easily past noon when she finally left the warm cocoon of Oliver’s body. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as she reached her arms high above her head and yawned. “I’ve added another memory to my collection...” he said lowly as Felicity peered over her shoulder. 

“Well I hope it’s one that you’ll enjoy during those cold and lonely nights...” she purred as he slowly sat up. She felt her pulse race when his lips graced over her slightly reddened neck. “I think you’ve already explored this part of my body Oliver...” she gently reminded him. 

She felt his tongue as he traced over the small red welt. “Your point?” 

She tilted her neck. A soft sigh escaped from her throat when he brought his hands up to cup her breasts. His warm, muscular chest molded into her own like the missing piece of a puzzle. She arched her back, her chest moved forward as his hands pushed her back. His mouth was latched over her pulse point as his teeth grazed lightly over the tender skin. She shivered with a slight gasp when she finally retorted, “I guess I don’t have one...” 

If he kept this up for much longer she’d be a puddle on the floor. Her need for the bathroom was growing stronger but her need for him was as well. As his thumb passed over her lower breast she jumped. 

Oliver’s hands fell down to her waist. His lips traveled up to her ear as he whispered in a very husky sounding tone, “You okay?” 

She nodded meekly before turning her face towards his. She edged her nose along the bridge of his as she said, “I need a few private minutes okay?” 

He pressed a small kiss to her cheek as her hands landed on his. “Felicity, you could have just said you had to pee.” 

Her head fell back as she laughed out loud. “Fine. Baby, can we pause the make-out session so I can pee? Happy now?” she giggled as he pressed his forehead to her's. 

“I think I’ll keep this one too...” he murmured under his breath before he released her from his grasp. 

Felicity’s smile appeared almost too quickly as she sauntered into the adjoining bathroom. She shut the pine colored door and glanced slowly into the mirror. She had to fight the grimace that spread over her usually soft features. Her neck was littered with small red and purple bruises. Her lips were swelled and her hair was more than disheveled. After she’d relived herself and her hands were washed she once more stared at her new reflection. She traced over one of the marks slowly as a smile spread over her lips. She shook off the giddy feeling of euphoria before turning around and leaving the white walls of the almost cozy bathroom. 

 Opening the door she glanced at Oliver’s still form. What she saw made her heart melt. He was lying on his side with his crumpled up shirt in his hands. His other hand was placed alongside his face, his eyes were downcast as he traced over the shirts faded design. Felicity leaned into the side of the door. Her naked form for once not bothering her as her arms crossed beneath her heart. She tilted her head and just watched as he slowly stroked over the faded lettering. 

“I was home from my first college. I’d gotten kicked out due to disorderly conduct. Thea was around 8 or 9 at the time and she loved wearing this stupid shirt.” Felicity’s chest rose and fell slowly as he continued to reminisce. “She followed me into my room, her face was lit by the smile that graced her small face. All she wanted was to spend some time with me that day. I, of course, was too busy. Laurel and I had decided to get back together the night before and Tommy felt that one last night of freedom before I was once again chained to Laurel was in order.” He paused. His voice was filled with an emotion that he’d yet to let her see. 

“Oliver?” 

He glanced up with wet eyes. “I spent years remembering her face when I found the shirt three days later. She’d put it over her teddy bear whose name was Ollie.” Felicity sagged. 

“She missed me so much that she snuck into my bag and stole a shirt that smelled like me. And I yelled at her for it.”

Felicity sighed. “Oliver, that was a long time ago...” she reminded him softly as she padded back over to the edge of the bed. Her hands wrapped around his forearms as he still traced over the shirt’s cotton threads. 

“I missed so much time with her and now she’s...she’s...” 

“All grown up.” Felicity supplied as his head fell. 

Oliver shook his head forcefully. “She’s got a drug problem Felicity. She’s getting worse by the day and in a few days I’ll be once again be far beyond anyone’s reach. His words now felt forced and strangled as his tears finally fell. Felicity moved slowly up over the edge of the bed. She released his hands before she came to lie next to him. He waited seconds before pulling her to his body. Her arms responded in kind by banding around his waist. 

“She’s my baby sister Felicity, she’s my family and I’m failing her by doing nothing to save her...” he croaked as he buried his face in her shoulder. She held him to her body by wrapping one leg around his calf. Her arms left his waist to move up along the ridges of his shoulders. 

She held him as he did her. She shh’d softly into his ear while his body shuddered with both rage and sadness. His next words left her heart in tatters. “I killed him Felicity, her dealer. I snapped his neck,” he admitted slowly. His body went rigid but Felicity didn’t falter. 

“Wanna make another deal?” she asked with a sliver of fear in her voice. 

Oliver sniffed, “Felicity, I’m a killer, you don’t have to stay here with me...” he confessed as he began to pull away from the comfort she provided. She however wasn’t wavering. 

“I love you,” she scolded before using her leg to pull him closer. “You killed a man yes, but you also killed someone who was going to get your sister killed. You did something wrong, Oliver, but you didn’t do it out of spite or malice. You did it out of love for your family.” All of this she whispered to the side of his face but the last part she had to see him to actually say. She pulled back slightly just so she could press her forehead to his own. Their eyes met as their breathes mixed. “I love you, okay? I would be with you for the rest of my life if I could but I can’t.” She swallowed thickly as she exhaled, “I’ll watch over Thea okay? I’ll get her the help she needs, hell I’ll have Walter hire some thug to follow her around to scare off any more foolish dealers.” She kissed him softly as she finished with, “I’ll protect her because it’s the only way I can feel close to you.” 

“I love you, Felicity...” he whispered before she once more let their lips collide. 

* * *

 

“We just wasted an entire day in bed are you aware of that?” Felicity groaned as she rested her head on Oliver’s shoulder. 

Oliver laughed. “I really don’t see that as a problem Felicity.” 

She just rolled her eyes and poked him in the side. “I bet you never spent an entire day in bed with a woman without having sex though.” She twisted her head upward as Oliver glanced down. 

“You are very pre-occupied with my sexual history aren’t you?” He questioned in amusement. 

“No..” she lied while playing with the frayed hem of her tee shirt. 

He rolled his shoulder against her own, “Felicity...” he goaded as she hid her face in his chest. 

“I have no way to compare with the hordes of women Oliver, I mean I’ve had maybe two meaningful relationships with men and oh yeah one of them is with you so again I’m well...” 

“Felicity you’re going to better than all of them combined.” He interrupted earnestly. 

“Yeah okay,” she scoffed as Oliver kissed her hair. 

“It’s different when you love the person you’re with. Felicity, trust me, in that regard I’m fairly inexperienced.” He chided as he twirled the strands of her hair between his fingers. 

“What about Laurel or even Sara?” She asked timidly. 

Oliver sighed. “I knew you’d get around to this question.” He took a deep breath. His tone was layered with multiple emotions when he began to explain. “I did love them but I know now I was never in love with them. Not really.” 

Felicity glanced up as she rested her chin on his chest. “And you know this how?” she questioned. 

He kissed her nose in reply which made her squint. “I don’t want anyone but you.”

Felicity grinned knowing without words what he was trying to convey. She curled into his lap as she’d done many times over the course of the day. He held her as she rested her head beneath his chin. “So tomorrow I have a request,” she stated teasingly. 

He chuckled with made her heart soar. “And that would be?

Her eyes glinted with mischief as she bit on her bottom lip. “Well we crossed one boundary and tomorrow I want to cross another.” 

His hands rubbed along her arms with ease as he hmmm’d out, “And what pray tell would that be?” 

She kissed the underside of his jaw as she said, “That you’ll just have to wait and see.” 

That night as she laid in his arms, her naked chest once more pressed to his own, she let her mind soar. He’d attempted to tickle the answer out of her hence why she was once more mostly naked as he held her closely to his chest. Tomorrow would be a hard line to cross but as she’d told him two days before she wanted a lifetime in five days. This was one moment she’d wanted since she first fallen asleep in his arms and tomorrow she’d finally have the courage to ask for it.


	5. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some of Oliver's time in Nanda Parbat is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well to every single person who's been reading this thank you! I can't tell you how grateful I am that each of you took the time to join me on this journey. 
> 
> Beta's are wonderful but mine is the best. Thank you @blondiegr100
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Chapter Five: Day three**

 

The sun filtered through the thick clouds past the partially drawn drapes. The light played along the edge of her vision as she glanced over Oliver’s shoulder. His right hand was splayed over her lower back. Her skin, even after hours of blissful contact, still burned with the pleasure of feeling his warm touch. His left hand was curled at the nape of her neck. His thumb brushed over the small hairs as she ran her fingers along his jaw. He bit at the pad of her thumb when she dragged it slowly across his lower lip. “So are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?” He commented as his hand moved to grasp her shoulder. 

“What? Our current activity boring you?” She teased as she pushed her thigh between his own. He grinned widely but his eyes betrayed him. She saw the small flash of longing before he quickly glanced away. She forced his eyes upward by placing her fingers beneath his chin. “Hey, don’t hide from me...you wouldn’t let me hide from you...” she lightly chided as his eyes softened. 

“Last night... well really yesterday morning...I, I...” Felicity felt his fingers digging into the small of her back as he swallowed hard. “This is harder than it should be, I mean...” His voice fell as he let out a hushed “dammit ” under his breath. 

“I want you to you know...” she told him as his eyes flashed with desire. Her pulse quickened and her muscles twitched as she desperately yearned for more. His gaze narrowed as his lips parted. 

“You won’t let me get that far will you?” he gently asked. His voice was barely above a whisper as he confirmed her private truth. 

“I can’t be with you only to lose you in the end Oliver. My heart would literally shatter into a thousand pieces if I let myself feel that connection to you.” She sadly confirmed before adding one small caveat. “But...” 

Oliver’s hand froze over her lower spine as inched his forehead to touch upon her own. “Felicity tell me what you want from me,” he urged as she slightly sighed. 

“The League Oliver, I want you to tell me how they made you, well...” 

“A killer?” he supplied as he began to pull back. Felicity grabbed his chin before kissing him soundly. As they parted he exhaled, “Wow...” before he stared at her in confusion. 

Felicity just smirked. “I want to understand what they did to you Oliver and after your confession last night my whole let’s avoid The League idea died.”

 He slightly smirked while running his thumb over her lip. “I take it you won’t be taking no as an answer then?”

 Felicity just shook her head as she kissed the pad of his thumb. “And we won’t be having that discussion here…”

* * *

 

  “You can’t be serious about this Felicity!” Oliver groaned as she pulled him back towards the private lake. Felicity smiled to herself as she continued to trudge down the cedar planked trail. 

 “Felicity, come, on the bedroom was a far better location...” She glanced back and glared. He just shrugged and winked. “What? You almost naked pressed against me was a perfectly suitable situation.” 

She hid her smile but his words made her insides melt. She looked forward, her tennis shoes sloshed on the wet steps as they proceeded down towards the dock. Oliver must have decided to stop fighting fate since he now was walking in step alongside her. “What? Finally give in?” She asked while glancing towards him. 

His head fell. “So what are we going for, another boat ride or are you just planning to push me into the lake as punishment for leaving you?” He voiced his thoughts while taking a sideways peek at her grinning face. 

“Hmmm pushing you into the lake...that has potential...” Her voice trailed off as Oliver’s grip on her hand tightened. 

“Don’t you dare...” he warned as his lips curved. Felicity’s smile grew. They were almost to the small stairs when she caught him off guard by pulling him up off the path and up a narrow incline of the grass covered hill. “Felicity?” Oliver asked in confusion. "Where the hell are you taking me?” His head whipped around. His eyes narrowed and his posture suddenly changed. Felicity actually let out a small snort before reaching up to cover her lips. 

“Surveying the land are you League Boy?” She questioned in humor. 

He sighed. “Sorry, force of habit, but seriously Felicity where are we going?” 

“I looked at aerial maps of the area when Walter gave me the keys. When I was surveying the area I noticed a small clearing about a mile away from the structure.” She answered easily as they climbed the hill in tandem. 

The morning had started off cold and gray but as it waned on the skies cleared and the temperature shifted. The sky above them was now blue with white fluffy clouds littering the colored space. The winds were light and the air was crisp. Felicity wore her favorite skinny jeans that outlined her shapely legs with a bright red collared sweater. Oliver’s usual attire of jeans and a rolled at the elbows henley made her shrug. He could be wearing a trash bag and still be appealing. They walked in silence his thumb brushing over her knuckles before he broke the tranquil silence. “So why the clearing?” 

Felicity brought their joined hands to her lips placing a small kiss to his knuckles. “Would you laugh at me if I said I wanted us to be in a place where there was no previous baggage or history?” 

Oliver’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean? This is Walter’s cabin. I never spent any time here before the five years of torture and torment so what baggage or history?” 

Felicity’s lips pursed. She stopped at the edge of the clearing and took a deep breath as she reached over to grab his other hand. “It’s still a place that belongs to your family, and it’s a place where we’ve shared so much. I wanted us to share this in a place that was, I don’t know, untainted?” Her head dropped. “Oh frack I really like to shove my foot in my mouth. What I’m trying to say but clearly not is...” 

He ducked down as she glanced up. Their lips met in soft but still hard kiss. She gasped when he pulled her closer and smiled when he pressed their foreheads together. “Felicity I would have told you in the middle of an abandoned street if you’d asked me to,” he whispered as he kissed her once more. 

“Seriously Oliver, be bad at one thing... just one so when you leave my heart won’t completely break okay?” Felicity begged as Oliver pulled her back towards the clearing. 

“How about I tell you about my past and then you can decide if my leaving will actually be a bad thing.” Oliver’s voice trailed off as he pulled her down the hill and into the wide open space. 

* * *

 

  _“Ollie this is by far the worst plan you’ve had yet and that is truly saying something.” Sara stated as Nyssa joined in._

_“Oliver it’s a risk that my father will punish harshly if not by lethal force.”_

_Nyssa’s words rang through his skull but failed to make a true impact upon his plans. “Nyssa,_ _why are you even here? You want the damn ring don’t you? You want your birth rite and I just want to survive. So really what other option do I have?” Oliver ranted as the dark haired woman stood. Sara stayed leaning against the wall with her dagger clutched in her free hand._

_“Ollie she’s family don’t be cruel.” Sara warned as Oliver fixed her with a glare._

_“You don’t think I know that?” He spat,_ _his anger building with each word he uttered. “Nyssa trained us both Sara. She’s in love with you and like a sister to me. The three of us have been a team for the past two years. We’ve each taken down multiple targets and destroyed countless lives all to protect eachother. I know what she means to us Sara but she’s not the heir to the demon’s head anymore...not since she slept with you so don’t tell me what she means to us. I’m painfully aware. Hell half the scars on my body were due to her training attempts.”_

_“My beloved,_ _he’s right. Our relationship is a factor in my father’s choice. However the real reason is still hidden within a deeper plan.” Nyssa said as she walked to the back of the candle lit room. Her black robes swept over the floor as her dark tresses fell over her shoulders. Oliver eyed her cautiously as she lightly placed her fingers alongside a darkened ornate box._

_“Nyssa,_ _what other plans could he have?” It was Sara who asked as Oliver nodded silently in agreement._

_“He wants me to fight for my place. He wants for his favorite children to truly claim what they feel is theirs.” She said coolly as Oliver’s skin paled._

_“A fight to the death I presume?”_

_She nodded somberly. “Yes my brother,_ _that or he’ll inflict an even crueler fate. One of marriage to each other.”_

_Now Oliver was enraged. “I’d rather have you kill me than have you become my wife.” He said with venom lacing his words._

_Nyssa’s face now was the one that paled. “Then I suggest a counter offer or at least something that could buy us more time...”_

_She lifted the vile from its resting place within the box and held it out towards him with shaking hands. “This is what he intends to use when he destroys your home.” She said softly as Sara left her place along the outer wall._

_“Nyssa,_ _what are you saying? Our families are there!” Sara yelled as she came to stand beside Oliver. Both of them now shaking with unvoiced anger._

_Nyssa stepped back as Oliver stepped forward. “How much time will this buy me?”_

_“Oliver,_ _you can’t be serious! If she’s right that will destroy our home! Oliver, our families...you can’t really be considering this! Hell you killed that dealer on our first mission together! This will surely get Thea killed!” Sara’s rant fell on deaf ears as Oliver and Nyssa shared their own private conversation._

_“How long till he sends them after me?”_

_Nyssa looked down. “Days at most. He’ll notice your absence after a few nights. I’d say four days until he sends the kill squads. Maybe five if I agree to his ludicrous terms.”_

_Oliver reached forwards taking the vile from her once more outstretched hand. “Make me one promise...” he asked as she softly replied._

_“Anything...”_

_“When the time comes it won’t be my life you take but his...” He fixed her with a cold, hard stare as she did him._

_“The only blood that will be shed will be that of the former demon’s head,” she declared as she pulled out a dagger from beneath her heavy black cloak. She placed the tip on her palm and dragged it downward. Her skin split slowly as the blood bubbled up from the fresh wound. She offered him the blades handle before beginning a soft chant. Oliver repeated her actions. He placed the tip on his palm and cut until his hand bled. Then joining her in the ancient chant he raised his hand until it crashed solidly into hers. With joined hands they each finished the vow. Each swore to end the war waged by one man’s plans to ruin them both._

_Ten minutes later Oliver,_ _with a few weapons and the bioweapon by his side, fled the lands of Nanda Parbat._

* * *

 

Felicity’s mouth fell as Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled into his side. She felt his chest fall in swift relief when she brought her arms to wrap snugly around him as well. Her fingers joined together forming a tight seal as they slowly walked to the far side of the clearing. His small breaths hit her hair softly but the silence still made her shiver down to her core. “Oliver, what aren’t you telling me?” She breathed as she nuzzled her nose into the soft fabric of his shirt. He smelled of soap, laundry and something else that she still couldn’t bring herself to describe. 

“Oliver, please. Our time is running short...” she asked once more as he sighed. 

“Sara and I were separated for three months. I was held in a dark windowless room. My wrists and ankles were shackled to the cold cement floor and my body felt rigid and cold.” His words faltered as they came to a stop. Felicity squeezed his center while continuing to nuzzle his chest with her nose. 

“Oliver, it’s okay, baby please just talk to me.” Her breaths stilled in her tightening chest. “Please let me in...” she whispered. Her thoughts running back to when she too had needed him to break down her final walls. 

He shook softly within her embrace. His chest rose and fell in small, static rhythms as he brought them slowly down to the ground. She released him when he tugged at her arms. Her forehead knitted for a moment as he stretched out along the bark of the sturdy oak tree. With his knees bent and his legs parted his arms extended to once more embrace her delicate form. She fell easily against chest. His arms enveloped her shoulders as the back of her head found its home at the base of his throat. His adam’s apple bobbed softly at her temple. His chest’s vibrations swam through her body like a tidal wave of warmth as he struggled to finally tell his own horrid story. 

“Three weeks of deprivation. Limited food and very little water were given as they kept my sleep weary mind alert and aware. They dumped buckets of water over my shivering form every few hours until I was beginning to cough up blood.” 

Felicity hissed, “If I could kill him I would for what was done to you.” 

Oliver smiled. “The infection got me unchained from the floor and that’s when I made my move.” 

Felicity shifted, “What move?” she demanded as he kissed the side of her face. 

“The edge of the chains was sharp. I managed to make a deep enough gash in my upper arm so when I coughed a small amount of blood was released.” 

Felicity gasped. “The cluster near your inner bicep on your left side...” 

She felt him nod in agreement. “They unchained me. My wrists were deeply bruised and my body was weak but still I tried to grab his staff but he was faster. He knocked me out before my body was off the floor. I then spent another three weeks in observation with Nyssa as my guard. She’d make sure I survived while also making sure I suffered. It was awful Felicity. I spent three months in hell fighting for my life while Sara apparently attempted to charm Nyssa into letting me go...” 

“When did she fall for her?” Felicity interrupted as Oliver laughed. 

“Oh, baby, if I knew I’d tell you but I honestly don’t. Sara I saw briefly after Nyssa let me live. She went one direction and I went the other. She trained for different missions and I trained to kill the people who sought to destroy us.” His voice once more died out as Felicity shivered. 

“Who was your first kill Oliver?” Her voice was hard as she tried to swallow her emotions whole. She dreaded this question but she knew this was one bridge they had to cross before she let him any further into her heart. 

“The night air stung my skin beneath the thick black veil.” Oliver’s voice was now deadly cold. His body chilled beneath her body, her fingers stilled upon her skin. Felicity paled. Her heart thudded in her steel like chest as his cold voice wormed its way past her heart’s final wall. 

“Nine months. That’s how long they waited to destroy me. My target was some foreign diplomat. He was also a husband and a father. He was a cold blooded murderer with a family he adored.” Felicity’s heart broke around her as a lone tear fell down her chilled skin. 

“Oliver...” 

“I climbed in the bedroom window. His wife was downstairs with their sons. I’d created a disturbance to lead him away from the family just like they’d taught me to. I was hidden in the shadow of his bathroom door when he finally entered the room. His gun was already drawn, his shirt was rolled at the elbow, his shirt buttons were undone. He called out into the room, “Who’s here? Did he send you? Do you know why I’m doing this?” He kept trying to reason with me and Felicity I wanted to hear him out.” 

“What happened?” She murmured as she settled further into his hold. She felt this chest rise in surprise before he once more spoke. “He came around the corner, his fingers were pressed to the small black trigger. His fingers shook and his body was coiled in fear. He knew the end was near and baby he walked straight towards it with one last goal in mind. He whispered to the air as I came up from behind and slit his throat. “Please...please protect my family...” He fell to the ground with a dull thud as my knife clanged against the hard marble floors.” 

Her chest suddenly heaved. “Oliver, baby I’m...” 

“I went back with his blood still coating my hands.” Oliver kept talking as Felicity struggled to stay calm. Her chest heaved again and again in pure utter rage as Oliver's words snuck further into her soul. “I bowed before him and his hand lightly brushed over the nape of my neck. He asked if the job was done. I replied with a stiff “yes”. He brushed the tip of his blade over my forehead as he demanded the fates of those who haunted his final thoughts. And that’s when I knew, that’s when I knew he’d never fully claim my soul.” 

She curved her body as she fully shifted in his arms. He let her go allowing her to press her chest up against his. Her legs fell on either side of his own. Her hands palmed his face until she was able to bring his lips to her own. “You saved them didn’t you?” She murmured into his skin as his lips began to part. She edged herself closer. The fabric of her pants rubbed at her thighs as his fingers looped through the belt loops at the waistband of her jeans. He edged her closer. His fingers kneaded into her delicate skin as he pressed his forehead into her own. 

“I hid them for two years...I helped them find a new home and a new life and in exchange she helped me escape Ra’s.” He uttered as her lips crashed into his own. Her teeth bit at his bottom lip as she dragged her fingers down over the base of his skull. She moaned when he thrusted forward and her thighs clenched when he began to harshly pull at her waistband. 

“I owe her your life don’t I?” She gasped as he trailed a line of kisses down her throat. 

He rasped. “No baby you owe her nothing. She doesn’t even know I exist.” 

Felicity pulled back. “What?” she pondered as her cheeks continued to flush. He edged his nose along the line of her jaw. She began to tremble around him as he slowly bit along the smooth skin. 

“She doesn’t know who I am. She’ll never know who I am and that’s the only way she and her children will survive.” He responded as Felicity nodded. He was about to kiss her once more when she placed her hands against his chest. 

“Not here...” she uttered breathlessly. 

He frowned, “Felicity, I don’t understand...” 

Her head lowered. “Just trust me okay?” she slightly pleaded as she began to rise. 

His head tilted upward as she stood. His eyes glazed over with longing as she met his soft gaze. “Take my hand Oliver...” 

She held out her small hand as he extended his own hand to reach for her’s. He smiled slightly as he stood. “I’d do anything for you...” he told her as she laced their fingers swiftly. 

She repeated back, “And I’d do anything in return.” 

With that she once more dragged him towards another destination that was still unknown. 

* * *

 

Oliver slammed her back roughly into the side of the cabin as she inched her way up his body. She felt his hands race up her back as she shed the clothing that kept her body from touching his. His rough touch seared the ridge of her spine as she arched into his hold. Her hips surrounded his own. Her hands ran over his buttoned shirt before she yanked hard on the connected edge. Her knuckles blanched as she tore the shirt apart. Oliver’s skin blazed beneath her touch, his muscles constricted beneath her roaming fingers as he moaned, “I can’t believe you just did that...” 

“Yeah well believe it...” she muttered as her fingers explored the sculpted panes of his abdomen. Her fingers drifted down, traveling towards the buckle of his jeans. Felicity hummed, “This is insane...” 

He nodded in agreement, “Yes it is...” 

She stroked her fingers over his exposed navel as his fingers kneaded the soft skin of her ass. “Would we regret it?” she asked as her chest heaved. Her soft skin was exposed to the slightly cooler air yet small beads of sweat ran down the soft line of her neck. He edged her further into the wall so she could rest her head against the roughly textured wood. His lips parted as his arms rippled. He held her firmly against his groin. His own body now showed signs of strain. 

“I’ve never wanted anyone more than I do right now...” he panted as he brought his lips down to the exposed strap of her black bra.

“Ahhh...” she moaned. The back of her head hit the wood hard as her hips flexed over his own. “Oliver, if we don’t do something soon I’m going to implode...” she begged as he thrusted his hips up against her own. 

“Well other than...”

“Not ready for sex...” she rasped as her eyes slid shut. Her hips moved over him once more as he squeezed the muscles of her glutes within his strong grasp. 

“Felicity, do you trust me?” He asked tenderly while placing a small kiss to her collarbone. She hmmm’d lightly when he blew along the line of her neck. The cold mixed with the heat of his touch. Her hands once more found purchase within his hair as he molded their bodies together. She was all nerve endings and explosions when he muttered once more, “come on baby, do you trust me?” 

“Yes,” she moaned as he traced along the line of her jaw with his tongue. Her skin felt like it’d been kissed by flames as he arched her body into his. 

What he did next left her completely undone...

* * *

 

“Oliver, come on you’ve been in there for ten minutes! What the hell are you doing?” She exclaimed as she glared at the closed bedroom door. He’d carried her through the house before depositing her outside the archway of the main bedroom. He’d kissed her lips chastely before whispering into her mouth...

“Give me ten minutes..” With that he’d left her grasping for his hands while he advanced into the now softly lit room. Now here she leaned her back was sore from their earlier row as she leaned gently against the opposite wall. 

“Oliver!” she called out once more. Her fingers ran freely over her exposed stomach as she softly chewed at her bottom lip. She heard his soft footfalls as he finally came closer to the door. Her heart caught in her chest when she saw the knob turn. She reached for the silver knob but froze when she heard his soft voice from the other side. 

“Close your eyes Felicity...” 

She paused. “What?” she asked as her eyes rolled and her hands fell. 

He chuckled. “Just close your eyes Felicity and trust me...” 

She sighed, “Fine but this better be worth it...” 

He groaned, “Oh it will be...” 

Her insides turned to mush as she gave into his very simple command. She pressed her lids together just as she heard the knob once more turn. Her heart raced and her skin tingled as his unique scent filled her senses. She felt her lips curve when he grasped her waist. He pulled her forward until she felt his abdomen pressed to her own. 

“Oliver?” she questioned as he slid her hands over his rock hard hips. 

“You feel that baby?” he questioned as her heart skipped. 

“Oliver are you...”

She heard his grin before he felt his low throaty laugh. “Wanna see what my plan is?” 

She nodded with her eyes still shut. “God yes,” she breathed as he guided her hands over his firm gluts. He let her linger over his skin as he moved backward. She felt his muscles tense and curve beneath her touch as he slowly backed them into the lavender scented room. She felt the heat of the candles flame licking at her skin as she passed the well used bed. She felt his breath still when she gripped along the lower curve of his own bared skin. He gulped and she grinned. 

“I see I’ve had the desired effect...” she teased lightly as she moved her hands back up over his naked flesh. She traced her way around his burned lower back until she could picture every marred aspect of those wretched wounds. 

He gulped again, “Do you understand what I’m doing?” 

She nodded before gliding down over his ass once more. She pinched the skin at the juncture of his hip before sighing, “Can I open my eyes now?” 

She couldn’t feel his nod but she felt the air around them change. “I love you...” he whispered as she let her gaze pierce his own. 

Her jaw partially dropped when she caught the hint of fear in his eyes. She swallowed while skimming her fingers over the puckered skin of the same scar. His fingers fell over her ribs before drifting down to her waist. His gaze burned through her as she felt him stoking her skin in small feverish patterns. Felicity let her gaze fall down past the strong column of his neck. Her heart broke as she once more memorized the faded marks along what was once unmarred skin. She moved her hands up to trace along the path her eyes had taken. First over his neck. She let the pads of her fingers drift over the slightly dampened skin. A thought struck her with blinding clarity. He was nervous. Oliver Queen was nervous and literally bared before her both body and soul. 

“Are you trembling?” She hesitantly asked as her eyes skimmed over his chest.  Again she'd traced over the marks before but now she felt she could do more. Oliver pulled back when her hand drifted down over his heart. His muscles twitched beneath her touch as his lips once more began to part. Her question still hung between them as the air once more shifted. “Oliver?” she pressed. 

He stood still, his fingers still toying over the soft skin of her navel. “What if I can’t do it...” he said with fear lacing his tone. “What if I can't leave you?” His eyes fell to her lips, “What if I don’t want to?” he asked before his lips fell down to hers. She succumbed quickly to his touch, to his want, and to his need. His lips claimed her own before she allowed his tongue to claim her further. She kept his hands on his chest as his arms wound around her back. She felt his rough, staggered draws of breath hit her face when he separated them for air. She felt his fingers tracing over the small clasp at her back, his fingers softly toying with the light fabric. He as always was letting her choose, so instead of voicing her want she decided to show him. 

His lips were once more at her neck, his back was arched and her head was tilted back. She felt the roughness of his tongue on her skin and the strength of his touch on her back. Her head swam with thousands of thoughts as her hands lowered. Her small internal voice screamed, “STOP! TOO FAR! YOU’RE GOING TO LOSE THIS TOO!” 

Felicity slightly shook her head which made Oliver stop. “Felicity? Hey, talk to me. Is it too far?” He whispered before placing a small kiss beneath her ear. 

Her eyes shut tightly as her lips parted. “I can do this...” she uttered beneath her breath. His hands now fell from her back as he began to step back. She said it again, this time louder. “I can do this...” Still he drew further. Felicity thought it one more time before she forced herself forward. She grabbed at his arm to still his motions. He balked, his eyes wavering on the edge of some imaginary cliff. She sighed before placing her hand just below his navel. 

Oliver shuddered. His gaze was almost feral as he gulped. “Felicity...” She now trembled at the warning in his tone. Her blood turned to ice as her nerves took hold. She was making a choice and this time she wouldn’t be able to take it back. She let her gaze fall down his torso and past his stomach to his pelvic bone. Her blood warmed as she took in his strong hips and muscular thighs. She quivered as she let her fingers fall down over his pelvic bone. She gulped as she traced along the vein of his shaft. Slowly she used her hands to explore him, to feel him as he stood gaping before her. He swore as her finger brushed over his tip. His hips bucked softly as to force him further into her greedy touch. 

She smiled before glancing up. Her tone was soft but the tension was palpable. “I love you” she mouthed before standing on her toes to kiss his jaw. His rough whiskers cut at her lips as his soft sighs warmed her skin. 

“I need you...” he growled as he once more moved to embrace her. She let him as she continued to stroke his length softly. 

She smiled into his skin as her bra fell from her skin. Her pants went next as he hooked his fingers in her belt loops and pulled them down. She moved down his neck as he shed her of her last remaining layer. His hands grazed over her thighs before his fingers traveled down to tease the aroused skin between her thighs. 

“Do you want this Felicity?” his question made her think. This was one step closer and much too soon. But still as she felt him hardening beneath her touch she knew if she wanted a lifetime then she’d have to take the steps to have it. 

“I want you to touch me Oliver...I’ll always want you to touch me, to feel me, and one day I’ll want you to stay buried within me...” 

“But not today...” he interrupted. As she nodded. 

“Baby steps right...” she laughed as he continued to tease her errant skin. 

“What do you want right now?” He asked as his blue eyes blazed. 

She smiled kissing him at the corner of his mouth. “Touch me...” 

No sooner had the words left her mouth before his fingers delved between her folds. She screamed as he lowered to cover her breast with his lips. He pushed her towards the bed. Her back fell softly as his fingers stroked her inner walls. He bit down on her nipple as she continued to explore his lower body. She gasped when he brushed his thumb over her clit while his other fingers pumped in and out of her core. She felt her back rising off the bed as his member grew beneath her touch. He shivered as she did. Each of them felt the others growing arousal spreading across their skin. His hips pushed him harder and harder into her now harsh touch. She rubbed him harder and faster, matching the rhythm he’d set forth within her core. 

“You’re so beautiful Felicity...so god damn beautiful” he muttered as she moaned. 

“You’re...god, I don’t have the words baby...I don’t have the words...” she muttered as she brushed her thumb once more over his tip. 

He moaned, “Felicity” as she moaned, “Oliver” each of them was so close that when she felt her walls tighten over his fingers she let out a small, “I’m not letting go...” as she fell apart around him. 

* * *

 

His body shuddered and stilled as he kissed her sternum. “I’m counting on it...” he muttered before he fell to her side. Each of their chests heaved as their eyes locked. 

“Did you mean what you said?” he urged as she twined their fingers together. 

“Yes...” She swallowed hard. “I’m not letting you go Oliver, not without a fight, not if I don’t have to.” 

He frowned. “This won’t be easy. I have obligations, I have a duty and an oath. I can’t just walk away.” 

She groaned. “Yeah, well neither can I.” 

His frown faded. Her skin was beaded with sweat as she placed her free hand on her stomach. “We’ll need a plan...”

She tilted her head. “What?” 

He smiled. “I told you I can’t let you go, nor do I intend to do so.” 

Her eyes shifted, “What kind of plan?” 

His eyes now filled with mirth. “Oh trust me, you’re going to love some aspects of it.” 

Felicity’s eyes lowered and her heart sped up as his lips formed a perfect cocky grin. 


	6. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four begins and Sara makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my beta @blondiegr100 you are my rock thank you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Chapter 6: Day Four**

 

Oliver’s lips grazed over her forehead as she sighed. “How about we just run away? Just leave and never come back...” she pleaded as she traced the tattoo over his left pectoral. 

“Felicity, you’d be happy for ten seconds and the wi-fi would be very limited.” He added with humor as her fingers froze. 

“Limited? How limited?” Her voice peaked as her head tilted forward. 

Oliver simply grinned. “Trust me it looks romantic but it’s the furthest thing from it.” 

“Fine. So why can’t I just come with you to Nanda Parbat?” She questioned once more for the sixth time in the last hour. Oliver’s frustration rose as she once more buried her face in the hollow of his neck. She inhaled as his arms enveloped her. “I can do more than just sit here and help you evade the League. I can be more than that...” Her voice trailed off as Oliver groaned. 

“I won’t let you become another loss for me Felicity. I won’t lose you too...” 

Something inside Felicity snapped. She shifted from his side to hover fully over his elongated form. She placed her legs around his waist and her hands upon his chest. She moaned as he began to harden beneath her. “You aren’t the only one who’s going to be lost you know.” She whispered softly before she slid slowly along him. His hips bucked as his eyes slanted shut. 

“So not fair....” He hissed before she felt his hands grabbing roughly at her hips. His fingers dug into the taut flesh while he slowly moved her body along his very needy skin. Her head fell back as her slick, slightly parted folds took in every facet and curve of his growing need. She braced herself by placing her hands on the panes of his stomach as she moaned. 

“I’d happily give you what you wanted if you’d just agree...” 

“You’re not coming and that’s that.” He retorted as he caused her to scream. Her eyes flew open and her head fell forward when she felt his tip edging over her sensitive mound. Her stomach coiled and her thighs tightened as he began to lean forward. He was halfway to her waiting lips when they each froze. 

“What was that?” She whispered before she was rolled to the side. He had her body shielded by his own within seconds as the sounds grew louder. 

Felicity gawked at the lines of his back. His hardened muscles were now rigidly taught as his entire demeanor changed. She felt the air shift around her and her body chilled as goose bumps crept up along the small of her back. “Oliver?” She asked again before placing her hands alongside his waist. 

“Felicity get down to the floor and then edge yourself into the space between the wall and the bathroom door.” He ordered with a chill she’d only heard one other time. 

She nodded silently before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “How many?” She asked as her hands fell from his once warmed skin. 

“I’m guessing one...” He answered her sternly before he too shifted from the bed and down to his haunches on the chilled floor. Her knees scraped over the hardened floors as she kept her eyes sealed to his crouched form. He moved over the floors with the ease of a skilled hunter waiting for the scent of its prey. She swallowed roughly to calm her fraying nerves as her hands fell on the discarded tee shirt. She saw him reaching for his own clothes as he reached beneath the white stained dresser. 

“Really?” she squeaked when she saw him pull out a small blade. 

“Force of habit baby, now please get back,” He repeated as she began to stand. She frowned but obeyed as she pulled the shirt over her head. 

“Still it’s a bit disheartening...” she mumbled beneath her breath as she slid behind the back of the bathroom door. She had her fingers around the edge of its frame when she heard him say...

“So is the idea of you dead.” 

She fell silent after that. His back was up against the wall and the blade was raised above his head. She leaned her head back against the wall. The darkness coiling around her like a bad dream as they waited. The footsteps were closer now and Oliver was prepared. He’d managed to find his sweats so he was at least partially covered. His chest was still bared and his body was rigid. He reminded her of a feral animal about to go in for the kill. She raked her eyes along his hard lines. She now knew every scar, every mark, every flaw and imperfection like they’d been her own. “I can’t lose you...” she sighed as he edged his back off the wall. 

His eyes never left the still closed door but he responded in a comforting tone, “I won’t let that happen...” as the door knob began to turn. Her breath caught in her chest as she wound her arms around her bent knees. She pressed her chin to her skin and began to monitor her small faint breaths. The knob turned for what seemed like an eternity before the door finally began to edge open. 

She shook as he advanced, his knuckles blanched as his grip tightened. She counted one beat, then two and then three as the crack continued to grow. 

She squinted when she saw what appeared to be a pair of slender, almost feminine looking fingers closing slowly over the edge of the door. She held her breath when she heard a small, “Ollie” being uttered into the cold, dark air. She let it free when she saw Oliver’s arm lower. 

“Sara?” he asked as the door began to once more creep open. He now placed his fingers over her own. Felicity watched from the shadows with a sliver of envy as her flawless face came into view. 

She smiled and Felicity watched as the tension from Oliver’s body began to ebb away. “Hey I’m guessing I showed up at a bad time...” her voice ebbed with humor as Oliver pulled her into a small hug. 

“You have the worst timing...” he whispered before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. She pulled pack placing a small hand upon his face. 

“She’s going to get the wrong idea...” She smiled as she spoke and Felicity could see the way Oliver relaxed around her. He was different, almost at ease with the small woman. Her strawberry blonde locks fell over her shoulders as her sparkling eyes scanned the back of the room. She like Oliver noted every small aspect or detail of the space she inhabited. Her fingers danced over his rough skin as her other hand fell easily at his waist. Felicity swallowed and attempted to shrink further into the wall. Her fingers busied themselves with bruising the others as her eyes fell. It was stupid she thought as that small voice inside her head began to bang around along the edges of her heart. “He loves her...she’s a better match...she can live in his world...she is apart of both sides...she can take care of herself...she has a future with him while he’s already got one foot out the door...” She felt her chest heave as a small tear crept down her cheek. 

“That voice is wrong you know...” Felicity flew back as Sara knelt down before her. 

“Wh..What?” She stuttered as Sara inched closer. She moved to rest her back alongside the same wall before she placed her hand over Felicity’s clasped ones. Felicity shot her a timid look and then relaxed when she saw Oliver pulling the door shut. He leaned on the doors frame as Sara spoke. 

“I was the same way.” She started as Felicity gaped. 

Sara smiled. “You were talking out loud and this one...” she said while pointing towards Oliver, “grew nervous so I felt we should come and see if you were okay. So are you okay?” She was genuine, she was kind and Felicity felt terrible. 

“Out loud? Really?” She asked before slamming her head back to the wall. “Oww” she hissed as Sara chuckled. 

Felicity winced. “Well you both share a sense of humor I see...” she said with irritation as Oliver knelt down. 

“I love you...” He stated before he gently peeled her fingers away from the others. 

She smiled but still kept her walls up. “You can see how that isn’t very comforting...” His lips on hers once more silenced any further words. His nose edged along her own as he let her slide her tongue over his upper lip. She felt his fingers pressing down over her knee as her she placed a hand along his cheek. Her pulse elevated and her skin tingled as she felt herself giving into their mutual desires. It wasn’t until she felt a small nudge at her shoulder that she broke away. 

He smiled ruefully as Sara spoke. “Okay. I get it. This is payback for Nyssa. Fair enough.” She leaned into her shoulder before she slowly brought her hands up. “Truce?” She asked sweetly as Oliver pressed a small kiss to Felicity’s palm. He grinned against her skin before he glanced over muttering...

“Truce...for now” 

Sara shivered, “Hey, that was an isolated incident!” She screeched as Oliver once more stood. 

“Yes and it still haunts my dreams.” He replied vaguely as Sara pouted. 

“I said I was sorry...” She moped before her cheek fell to Felicity’s shoulder. Felicity froze. She suddenly felt confused and uncomfortable as they bickered before her. 

He coughed, “Sara it was wrong on so many levels...” 

She sighed, “Speaking of she’d like a few words.” 

Felicity tensed. “She? Who’s she?” Her voice wavered as Sara prattled on. 

“She’s downstairs via a sat-link Oliver and she’s ,well, less than pleased so I’d consider a shirt and maybe make it one with a collar?” 

Felicity flushed. “I’m now mortified.” she huffed as Oliver actually laughed. 

“Have you seen your own neck?” He asked as Felicity reddened. 

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation with an audience.” She said with embarrassment lacing her tone. 

Sara’s body shook with humor beside her. “Don’t worry he’s been privy to more than one awkward exchange over the years. In the League secrets don’t exist, but in a team they can’t.” 

Oliver nodded as he buttoned up yet another blue shirt. “Hey can you stay with her while I...” 

“Yeah go talk to her and I’ll get this one cleaned up.” She stated before snuggling further into Felicity’s side. 

Oliver nodded and glanced over towards Felicity. She smiled softly then told him, “Go, I’m okay...” 

“I love you” He mouthed before he turned to exit the room. She grinned but it was Sara who said..

“She loves you too...” He chuckled before heading down the stairs. Sara tilted her head up and smiled. “He needs that, he needs you...” She sighed before sinking further into the hard wall. 

* * *

 

They stayed that way, each of them leaning against a hard wall with Sara’s head resting on her shoulder. “Are you always this open?” Felicity pondered which made Sara cackle. 

“No. I’m actually very closed off usually but Oliver literally would not shut up about you. He was always going on, Felicity this and Felicity that. Hell I felt like we were long lost friends by the time he told me he was coming back to see you.” 

Felicity’s head fell upon her own. “Still you barely know me.” 

Sara smirked. “You make him happy, that’s all I need to know.” 

Felicity frowned. “Don’t make me stay here...” 

Sara’s body froze. “You don’t know what you’re asking...” She pulled away as Felicity shrugged. 

“I won’t lose him...” She declared with no hint of fear or apprehension evident in her voice. She shot Sara a sideways glance before she placed her hands over her upper arms. “I want a life with him, I want a future with him, hell I want children with him even if it’s in some damn dungeon with no wifi.” Her voice grew stronger as Sara’s head bowed beside her. “He had a plan you know.” Felicity admitted as Sara scowled. 

“He mentioned you were a genius...” Her voice grew cold with her next words. “His plan won’t work and he knows that but he’s also in love with you which I’m sure has clouded his judgment.” 

“Sara he wants me to help you take down the League from here by...” 

“By communicating with a woman named Lyla Michaels who’s involved with former soldier turned bodyguard for hire John Diggle. He wants you to engage Diggle after you were almost mugged by the vigilante. Then I’m guessing he wants you to hack the mainframe for Argus by gaining access to his home. Then you can funnel them information on the League.” Sara interjected which made Felicity grow cold. 

“Take me with you...” Sara was the one who now grew cold. 

“You can’t be serious...” She spat as she stood. Felicity followed as she headed for the open door. 

“If I’m there Ra’s might let him marry me instead of Nyssa...” Felicity yelled as Sara stopped. 

She turned around slowly as a look of awe spread across her face. “Felicity, no...he’ll kill you...” She sputtered as she ran her hands through her tangled hair. 

“Not if I can prove my worth...” Felicity asserted as she took a ginger step forward. Sara balked. 

“Oliver won’t survive if you die...” 

Felicity frowned. “Neither would I.”

“What value do you have?” Sara asked hesitantly. 

“Sara Lance sister of DA Laurel Lance and daughter of the current Captain Lance. You were sleeping with Oliver while he was dating your sister. He invited you to join him on the Gambit and, well, the rest is history.” Felicity prattled as Sara’s stance changed. 

“That tells me nothing...” She chided which made Felicity smile. 

She crossed her arms over her stomach before prattling once more. “Your tenth grade essay on the value of being honest was actually from another essay written by a previous student.” She countered as Sara paled. “Also Laurel was the reason that you met Oliver second. She prevented you from going to some party. You then spread some nasty rumors via the tabloid rags which I do believe broke them up for about three months? 

Sara stammered, “How...” 

“Genius remember. I can go further but my point is...” 

“You can go further...” Sara said slowly as her hands fell to her waist. “You can find the targets, hell you can destroy half of them before we even get a bead on their locations...” 

Felicity nodded. “I can still bring in Argus or this Lyla person but I can also tear them apart from the inside.” She agreed as Sara’s forehead furrowed. 

“What about wifi? The League is far from high tech.” She warned. 

Felicity just shoved it away with a flip of her hair. “I built a computer when I was six I can make Nanda Parbat internet ready.” 

Sara grinned. “He won’t go for this; he won’t put your life at risk.” She stated before reaching out a very timid hand. 

Felicity reached forward accepting her small gesture as she said, “It’s my life and therefore my choice. I want him Sara even if he’s the next Ra’s.” 

Sara nodded her lips thinning into a slim line. “Nyssa is going to kill me for this.” She groaned. Which made Felicity shake her head in agreement. 

“So I’m in?” Felicity asked hopefully. 

Sara’s lips parted before they closed and parted again. “You’ll be separated in the beginning...and he won’t be able to keep you safe. Are you ready for that?” 

Felicity’s hand shook within Sara’s hold. “The wife of the Demon has to be tested, so test me...” She stated meekly with a quiver in her tone. 

“He might not go for that plan Felicity. Nyssa is still his daughter...” Sara gently reminded as she brushed her thumb over her knuckles. 

“I don’t care as long as I’m helping to bring Oliver home. I don’t care who I am to him. I just want him to come home.” She said sadly before adding, “Are you going to help me or not?” 

Sara’s smile never came but her acceptance did. “You’re crazy, you know that right?” 

She bowed her head before she gulped, “Yes...” 

Sara laughed, “Well then let’s plan to get you on that plane.” 

* * *

 

Once Sara was gone Felicity went to the closet and pulled out her small travel bag. She grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the closed bathroom door. It was the sound of Oliver’s raised voice that made her pause. 

“You said I had more time!” Felicity changed directions and placed her clothes on the rumpled bed. As she neared the door she heard another voice enter the fray. 

“Oliver I’ve done all that I can do. He’s grown weary of this pointless game. He’s also grown bored...” 

“Nyssa I need more time...” He sounded pained. To Felicity’s surprise so did the woman on the receiving end. 

“I wish I could grant you that time but I can’t. He’s made his choice. If you and the bioweapon aren’t returned to him by dusk tomorrow...” 

“Then the League will assemble and converge on the city...” He interrupted as the woman sighed. 

“Say your goodbyes and come home.... Al-sa-him” The way she said the last words made Felicity’s spine tingle. She slid down the wall, placing her head in her hands as Sara’s voice filled the otherwise silent air.

“Ollie we have to go...” Sara sounded almost remorseful as Oliver yelled, “NO!” 

“Ollie please think of our families, think of our home!” she pleaded as Oliver continued to rant. 

“You’re not leaving the person you love behind! You have someone back in that hell hole! Well my someone is here! She’s right up those stairs probably listening and planning to get on the damn plane so I won’t have to leave her!” Oliver’s rant came to a short pause as Sara tried to interject. 

“Oliver please...” She was cut off by the somber tones of his less aggressive plea. 

“She’s my home Sara...she’s my home.” Felicity’s tears fell as she softly echoed his sentiment. “And you’re mine”

She heard Sara’s footsteps on the hard wooden floor as her voice once more drifted through the air. “There’s one way to keep her with you...” She let the question hang in the air which made Felicity’s heart clench in her chest. 

“Sara no...” His answer was short and concise. He’d left no room for a disagreement. “Get the plane ready. I need a few moments to say goodbye...” 

“For good this time?” She asked and again Felicity’s heart stilled. 

“Just let me say goodbye Sara... “ Felicity swore she could hear her head nod as her throat tightened. 

“I’ll be back in one hour...” She answered quietly before Felicity heard the door slam shut. Felicity stood once she heard his somber footfalls coming up the steps. She walked over to the bed, her hand grazed over the clothes she’d intended to wear. She stood with slumped shoulders when she heard his exhale at the bedroom doors opening. 

“I thought we’d have more time...” He whispered as he moved closer. 

She tiled her head to one side. “Just do it now Oliver, don’t make it worse.” She mumbled as she turned. 

His face fell when she let him see her broken heart. “The plan could have worked...” He sighed as he reached for her waist. 

She huffed, “No it wouldn’t have, we just wanted to pretend that it could.” She let him pull her close. Her fingers shook as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

“Felicity no...” He pleaded but she just kept going. Her tears falling as she traced along the edges of his scars with her index finger. She pushed the shirts edges apart before sliding the thin material down off his shoulders. 

“I wanted forever...” She finally said as his fingers played along the edges of her waist. “I wanted a lifetime in five days...” she whispered before her hands froze. 

His eyebrows knitted in concern as she backed away. He looked scared so she reassured him. “Oliver relax...I’ve just made a choice and I’m praying you’ll one day understand...” 

“Felicity?” 

She smiled softly as she drew the shirt once more over her head...

Oliver gulped. “Felicity this won’t make it any easier for both of us...” His words said one thing but his eyes were saying another. 

He moved closer as she stood bared before him. The once innocent smile that usually played along the edges of her mouth now turned sour. Her hands drifted softly across her stomach as she glanced down. “I used to dream about this...” she admitted cautiously. 

“I did too...” he also admitted while placing his finger beneath her chin. “But Felicity...” 

“Oliver this is what I want...” She told him soberly. “This, you and me, this is what I want so please...” 

He kissed her slowly at first. He let her hands glide down over his back until he felt her cool skin over her favorite scar. She whimpered when his teeth grazed over her bottom lip. He slid his tongue over that same lip right after he pulled her harshly to his chest. Felicity moaned when she felt him hardening against her stomach. “I don’t have enough time...I don’t have nearly enough time...” he uttered before his lips slid down her arched neck. 

“Well make this hour count...” She moaned as he pulled her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist as he took the few fleeting steps to the edge of the bed. She felt the thud of the bed as it hit his covered knees. She drew her bottom lip beneath her teeth as he lowered her down to the unmade bed. She glanced up which made her heart pound. 

His eyes weren’t untouched by pain. They were bloodshot and wet but the blue, that stood out far above the rest. He gazed over her face before he let out a tight, “I’m sorry....” 

To which she said, “I know...”. She placed her hands over his face and drew him down until their lips met. She let him feel every corner of her mouth until he could remember it by heart. She let him trail small kisses down her sternum and each breast until she felt she’d come apart. She let his lips travel over the length of her body until he finally reached her hip. He paused glancing up as his lips once again parted.

“Last chance Felicity...” He stated as he gently blew along the line of her folds. 

She wriggled from the sensation as her heels dug into his upper back. “I want you...” she moaned loudly, her hands now twined through his ruffled hair. 

He smiled before placing his lips over her clit. His tongue grazed over the small bundle of nerves before he let the rough pad of his tongue travel down the length of her slit. Her hips bucked roughly when his tongue delved past her folds and traveled slowly along her inner walls. She clenched around him as he licked his way along her inner core. She cried out as he dragged his thumb over her clit. He pushed her hard and fast until she felt her nails digging roughly against his scalp. She pleaded. “Oliver please, please...” 

He moved his tongue over her slickened walls as his thumb continued to beat roughly over her clit. Her knees closed in around his neck as she felt him pull her hips slightly off the bed. She screamed as he used his teeth to scrap along the sensitive skin and fell apart when he once again used the rough pad of his tongue to sear along her core. Her hips fell back down to the bed as he kissed his way along her each of her calf’s. Her clenched eyes flew open when he bit down on the pads of her toes. 

She felt his touch in her groin and wept, “Seriously one thing...” 

He laughed as he let her legs fall. His fingers pulled at the waistband of his sweats as he said, “I will miss that mouth of yours...” 

She felt her lips curve as he once more came to settle between her thighs. “I never imagined I’d fall for someone like you...” she said lustfully as he pressed his chest softly down to hers. 

“Neither did I...” he replied as he pushed his tip at her thoroughly soaked entrance. “Last chance baby...” He urged as she anchored her knees at his hips. 

“Love you...” she moaned before she used her body to draw him closer. 

He smiled against her mouth as he slowly slid forward. “Love you...” he muttered before their lips fully joined. His kiss was once again slow the rhythm of his lips sought to balance out the sudden fullness she felt below her belly. He filled her hard and fast. Her muscles dilating and clenching all at once as her body welcomed his own. She gasped when she felt his tip hit her core and moaned when their hands joined. He yanked her arms up and over her head as his kisses grew harder. 

They began to move as one. She matched every thrust with her own. He’d pull out and she’d urge him once more back in. Her lungs burned as their tongues dueled. She felt her body beginning to shake as his own began to shudder. Her lower back tingled as small beads of sweat began to accumulate on their skin. He pulled his lips away right as she was about to fall. Her eyes were closed and her pulse throbbed. She was so achingly close that when she felt him pull back she whined, “So close...” 

He managed a throaty laugh before he once more grew somber. “I will find a way to be with you...” he promised as she used her legs to bring him closer. 

“Trust me baby I’m counting on it....” She cried as he finally let her body fall....

* * *

 

The early morning wind bit at her skin as she stood in the doorway at the entrance to the house. She was wrapped in the shirt she’d not more than an hour before had taken off his skin. Her face was still flushed and her lips swollen. He let his bag fall before he pulled her roughly to him. Their lips met in a frenzy as he tangled his hands through her messed hair. She pulled at his collar and he drew her closer. The tears from her eyes traveled over their joined mouths. Her cries echoed his own gnarled pants for air. 

“I’m so sorry Felicity...I’m so sorry...” he kept repeating over and over again as he kept pressing small kisses to her lips and face. 

She shook her head but her whispers held a deeper meaning, “Please forgive me...please...”

He pulled back worry appearing over his face. “Baby why would I have to forgive you?” His fingers now trailed down the sides of her face as she placed her hands over his own. 

She stammered, “I can’t lose you, I won’t...” She blinked rapidly as she licked her lips. She smiled briefly realizing that she could still taste him on her skin. 

“Felicity I don’t understan....” 

She held him to her as he slowly began to fall to the ground. She held his head to her chest as she slumped down to the ground right along with him. She kissed his head and pleaded with him. “Forgive me, please understand, I couldn’t let you go...I couldn’t.” 

She rocked them back and forth slowly as Sara finally came into view. She lowered the gun to her side as she bounded up the stairs. Nyssa trailed slowly behind her with a frown littered across her face. Felicity glanced at the dart lodged just below his lower right ear and sighed. “I can’t believe I let you do this...” She rambled as she pulled the dart away from his skin. 

Sara’s head bowed. “Felicity he wouldn’t have caved, trust me. Nyssa barely did.” 

Felicity looked up. “How did she get here so fast?” 

Sara groaned. “Oh she was here all along. I figured Oliver wouldn’t leave you and she came along to ensure he would. Looks like we were half right at least.” 

Felicity cringed. “How mad is she?” 

“She’s not mad she’s impressed by the depth of your feelings for my brother.” Nyssa stated coldly as she came to stand beside Sara. “However this plan of yours and my beloved is still utterly foolish and completely reckless.” 

“So why are you here then?” Felicity queried as Sara came to lift Oliver’s other arm over her sturdy shoulders. They each struggled to stand while supporting his weight as Nyssa finally moved forward. 

“I’m here because insane as it might seem he loves you and I love him. He’s my brother and a trusted friend.” She confided as he placed her arms around his waist. 

“He’s going to be furious when he wakes....” She commented to which Sara laughed. 

“He’ll get over it the moment she kisses him. Trust me the moment he’s able to hold her his anger will fade.” Sara promised as they awkwardly trudged down the steps. Felicity let out a sigh of relief when they finally managed to shove him into the back of her cramped car. Felicity kissed his brow before climbing into the driver’s seat with Sara beside her. 

“Nyssa we’ll be there before dusk but he doesn’t know that you followed him here so it’s best if that remains a secret until his temperament has been repaired.” Sara said before kissing her chastely. 

Nyssa smiled into her embrace before giving Felicity a sideways glance. “Once you’ve landed in Nanda Parbat stay on the plane, I myself will come for you. I’ll do what I can to protect you sister but remember my father is cruel and unforgiving, you’ll have one chance to prove yourself so please don’t fail.” She glanced towards the backseat where Oliver laid in an uncomfortable heap. “He won’t survive your loss...” 

Felicity nodded reaching over Sara to take her hand. “I know you don’t agree with my choice but thank you for helping me regardless.” 

Nyssa smiled as she pulled away. She went one direction on foot while they went the other. They’d been driving for a few short moments when Sara spoke. 

“Can you really destroy the League?” She asked as the road stretched out before them. 

Felicity gave her a short sideways glance. “Yes I can.” 

Sara smiled. “Oliver told me about your first moments together. He was so cute when he described your face.” She said giggling at the distant memory. 

Felicity smiled as well as the airfield came into view. “Sara I’ll do whatever I can so you can go home...” She said softly as the plane finally came into view. 

Sara shifted preparing to once more pull Oliver’s heavy form out from the cramped car’s confines. She placed a hand on Felicity’s arm and let out a simple sigh. “Thank you Felicity...” she murmured. 

Her face was hidden by the seats headrest so her expression was unreadable. Felicity shrugged before opening the door and stepping out. As she reached around to open the backdoor she paused. Her entire life was about to change. Her whole world was about to shift. She took in her surroundings and memorized every last aspect of her two year home. She recalled her first night spent surrounded by boxes and a lone lampshade as she struggled to feel confident in her new role. She smiled at her first memory of meeting Walter and how his eyes twinkled when she began to ramble. She sighed thinking of her neighbors and their reaction to her loss. She took one last look before peering through the back window. It was through a window that she’d first seen him and it was because of a window that they’d even met. 

She lowered her hand to the doors handle as one last thought passed through her frazzled mind. She’d complained that her life was made of boring days and often mundane nights. Now as she glanced over her shoulder to the nearby plane she grinned. Her life had changed and her heart had opened all because of those once mundane nights. 


	7. The plans changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan rides and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to one friend and beta'd by another. To be of you I"m eternally grateful! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Chapter 7: The plan changed**

 

_“That tickles,” she murmured into his chest, making Oliver smile. He held her tightly as she hovered above him. She kept laughing as he continued to nuzzle along the length of her jaw. Her bright eyes swam with emotion as he pressed his fingers deeply into her sides._

_He began to knead at her soft flesh before he whispered, “When did you realize you’d fallen for me?” She ran her fingers lightly along the line of his jaw as her eyes dimmed._

_She let the question linger between them for what felt like years as he slowly began to trail his fingers along the line of her spine. “Felicity an answer would do wonders for my ego here...” he mumbled as she smirked._

_‘I think I already did that when I was screaming your name not even ten minutes ago...”_

_Oliver smiled, “Felicity...” he urged as she released a small sigh._

_“You recall our first night together in this cabin I assume...” she lightly teased as Oliver’s smile grew._

_“You talked in your sleep.” He let his eyes fall as he recalled that small memory. “You’d been curled around my body for maybe an hour or so. Your soft_ _breaths hit against my neck every few seconds as I rested my cheek above your head. I was still sitting up at this point with my back pressed firmly into the soft cushions. God, Felicity I spent every second memorizing how you felt, how you smelled of strawberries and sunshine, and how your skin shimmered beneath the pale moon.” He felt her shudder over him as she placed a soft kiss to his lips._

_“I think I know when you fell for me...” she remarked softly as he leaned forward to capture her lips one more time. His head fell back against the soft pillow as she brought her forehead down. “You must have fallen asleep at this point.” He saw her own eyes close as the memory crept forward._

_“I fell asleep after you muttered you’d miss me...” he breathed as her lips curved. She kissed him once more. It was him who shuddered this time as a single tear fell down his cheek._

_He felt another tear fall hitting his other cheek. Her watery smile was hidden but her voice quickly gave her away. “You’d shifted, “she sniffed as he brought a finger up to rub away the newly fallen tears. Her smile faded as her voice became edged. “I was nestled between you and the back of the couch. You were my human shield.” Her voice trembled as she continued which made his heart ache. “I opened my eyes for a few brief seconds and I knew I’d done what all those stupid stories claimed you could do. I’d become that stupid, foolish girl in all those damn fairytales that I’d mocked as a child. I’d fallen in love with you because even in your sleep you’d found a way to protect me from harm...” Her voice trailed off as she locked her hips firmly around his own._

_He felt her warmth fade as she rose. His pulse raced as she raked her fingers roughly down his chest. She swallowed thickly as she began to roughly rock over his groin. Oliver joined her. He shifted beneath_ _her until he saw her lips part and her head fall back. A slight hiss left her throat before she moaned, “Oliver....”_

_His lips found her pulse point as he felt her body once more slide down around him. Her muscles clenched around him as he let out a tight,_ _gnarled cry. All their other words were lost as they took in their last few stolen moments._

* * *

 

 The memory faded into the background as his mind once more became clear. Darkness enveloped him as he sunk further and further to the ground. Her skin felt soft as his fingertips fell slowly from her face. As the sounds around him grew louder his head started to pound. His fingers grazed over his forehead in an attempt to steady his growing headache. The pillow beneath his head was small but soft. He kicked his legs when he realized that his shoes had been removed and a blanket had been placed over him. He dared to open an eye and his senses were instantly assaulted by the memories of his past four days. 

Four damn days was all it took to make him want more...

Four days and he’d begun to imagine what she’d look like in a white dress with a long, sheer veil. 

Four days was all it took for him to realize that no amount of time with her would’ve ever been enough. 

Oliver blinked slowly as the harsh engine sounds began to beat harshly against his ears. He mumbled, “Why the hell does my head hurt...” as he began to sit up. He glanced around the private plane and grimaced. “How the hell did they manage to get this thing?” he wondered once more aloud which caused him to chuckle. He recalled how Felicity used to talk in her sleep. His lips turned as he recalled her small sleep laden voice asking for some random piece of technology. He was about to recall another warm memory when he heard a very soft and painfully familiar voice. 

He eased himself off the small, cramped bed and on shaky feet he stumbled clumsy towards the small closed door. 

He moved a shaky hand over the small handle but paused when he heard the voice that had up until very recently haunted his dreams. 

“He’s going to be furious with me...” Felicity muttered as Oliver’s heart dropped. 

Sara’s small voice made his anger build. “Felicity once he realizes that you did all of this to be with him he’ll calm down.” 

Oliver’s long fingers curled around the handle but once more it was Felicity that made his anger abate. “How did you fall for Oliver anyways?” Her question was out of place and that fact made Oliver smile. 

He could practically hear Sara fidget as she searched for the right words. “He doesn’t remember you know...how the whole issue with Laurel and I got started.” Oliver took a step back. He attempted to go back through his memories searching for the one that she claimed he’d forgotten. He was halfway through his past misdeeds with Laurel when Felicity’s voice shook him to his core. 

“Sara he...the person you fell for he’s not the Oliver that loves me, is he?” Oliver's head fell hard on the small door before he placed his fists alongside the small frame. 

He heard Sara’s neck crack as her head shifted towards the noise. Felicity made not a sound but he knew Sara hadn’t missed a beat..he knew that when she gave Felicity the heartbreaking answer. 

“Laurel and I both wanted him that’s a fact," Sara recalled with a small hint of amusement in her voice. He heard Felicity’s small sigh in reply. 

 “I’m going to regret this question aren’t I?” He would have laughed had he not known the answer. 

Sara chuckled for him. “Felicity, Oliver was Ollie back then. He was a rich playboy who knew how attractive he was to the opposite sex. He knew he could have any woman in the room the second he walked in it. He also wasn’t ready for a real relationship.” Oliver’s heart began to hammer away in his chest as Sara continued. “Anyways there was this party and of course I knew he was going to be there. I had this big elaborate plan. I was going to bump into him and our eyes were going to lock and then he’d be mine...” she said wistfully as Felicity laughed. 

“I take it you’re adding some humor to this story?” He heard the amusement in her question as Sara laughed. 

“Yes I am because while I did sleep with Oliver when he was with Laurel I never had his heart. I never had what you have. I never had Oliver, I only ever had Ollie.” As her voice faded Oliver’s heart fell. 

“Sara where are you going with this?” She asked so quietly that Oliver almost couldn’t hear the sadness in her voice. 

Sara’s voice softened, “On the island I asked if remembered how we first met.” 

Oliver’s brow furrowed until he finally realized what she was trying to say. 

“He didn’t remember, Felicity. He didn’t remember one damn thing. But when he came home all he did was remember you. He described you in perfect detail, right down to your smile. Oliver’s known me for years and he still can’t tell you why I fell for Nyssa can he? He can’t even tell you what made me fall for him because he doesn’t know even now...” Sara finally took a breath. Oliver could hear her moving her hands over her knees as she added, “I love Oliver. I do. I love him so much that I’m risking my own health to keep you with him because you make him better. You make him better as he does you. I was never in love with him Felicity because there was nothing there to love.” 

He heard Felicity’s sharp intake of air just before she let out a hard exhale. “He’s never going to forgive me is he?” 

Oliver heard Sara’s breath catch in her throat as she said, “I suggest you ask him...” 

Oliver’s hand fell upon the door knob once more as Sara called out, “Oliver come on out here before this one decides to jump out of the plane please!” 

Oliver glared at the door before taking a steely breath and finally opening the small white door. 

* * *

 

Oliver stepped beyond the threshold as Felicity froze. Her head fell down to her chest, as she nervously began to twist her fingers together. Sara rose but instead of coming towards him she kneeled before Felicity. She placed her fingers lightly beneath Felicity’s chin whispering, “You made your choice. This is your life. Don’t let him change that.” 

She shifted her gaze towards him. His knees buckled when he saw the fire of protection burning within them. “She’s more use to us in Nanda Parbat than she would be in some damn cubicle.” Her voice dared him to disagree as she stood. “I’m going to contact Nyssa and you...” she jabbed the air before her sternly as she rose. “You are going to talk to someone who just threw her life away to be with you.” 

Oliver squared his shoulders as his arms crossed over his broad chest. “Exactly, Sara, she threw her life away...” he muttered sadly. 

Sara took no time to retort. “If you honestly believe that than you don’t deserve her.” ...

Oliver’s adam’s apple bobbed roughly as he fought his own anger. “You just admitted she’d done so...” he spat back as Felicity’s head rose. 

Sara pounced quickly before Felicity’s trembling lips could part. “I think she has because I know what’s waiting for her in that damn palace of fire and ice. She deserves more than this life, she deserves more than what you can give her.” She snarled. Oliver took a small step back as her words hit home. Sara placed a hand over Felicity’s shoulder before she made one last remark. “You didn’t deserve her as Ollie and frankly right now you still don’t, but...” She swallowed hard as she lightly squeezed Felicity’s shoulder. “The man who came back for her does. He does deserve her.” 

Oliver’s glare hardened as he asked, “Why? What makes me so different?” 

She smiled softly, “The Oliver who left Nanda Parbat was leaving to avoid his fate.” Her throat clogged, “But now you love her...you need her and she’s the reason you’re willing to fight for yourself at all. She woke you up and made you see the light in your own soul.” Her voice trailed off as Felicity finally spoke. 

“Sara go talk to Nyssa, Oliver, well, he and I have a lot to discuss.” She used the softest tone he’d ever heard her use. His chest deflated slightly as she placed her hand over Sara’s and turned her gaze towards him. 

“You and I are going into the other space.” She ordered him firmly as she stood. Sara’s hand fell quickly as she attempted to stifle her growing smile. 

“Give him hell Felicity!” She goaded as Oliver groaned. 

“Sara...” Oliver meekly warned as Felicity’s fixed stare turned hard. 

“Oliver, go now.” She ordered him like she would a child, and he like a child did as he was told. 

* * *

 

Felicity walked in after him as he kept his back turned. She shut the door firmly before he heard her back slam upon its hard surface. He heard her jacket’s button hit upon the paneling as she slid down to the floor.  His shoulders rolled forward as he placed his hands along his waist. “I’m not some petulant child...” he muttered darkly. 

Felicity’s tongue clicked in amusement as she said, “Then stop acting like one. Stop blaming Sara for going along with my plan.” 

His head fell back as he sighed. “You have no idea what you’ve just done.” 

She replied darkly, “I’ve just traded in one life for one that’s with you.” 

Oliver turned, his gaze blazing with fury. “What life are you imagining you’ll have Felicity! What possible future were you imagining for us! What made you think I’d ever get to hold you or touch you again! Why are you doing this to me!” His nerves were fraying before her as she let her silent tears fall. 

He regretted the words the moment he said them as her eyes blazed. “Why am I doing this to you! Why! Oliver I’m not doing this to you. I’m doing this for you, you selfish bastard!” she hollered back as Oliver threw up his hands in anguish.

“I’m not being selfish, you are for not realizing what you’ve just done.” His voice was controlled but his body hummed with fury as she glared harshly in response.

She licked her lips as she began to tremble. “Selfish…” she repeated. “You think I’m being selfish? You think that I’m the selfish one in this relationship?” she accused as she leaned forward, her lower back was still edged along the back of the door. Her voice was controlled as Oliver felt the air around them shift. “You think that it wasn’t selfish to waltz back into my life? To kiss me, hold me, to fall in love with me and then to give me five days to fall even harder? You think that you were being selfless?” She laced each question with an air of contempt that Oliver swore she used just to cause him pain.

“I was selfish, I was a complete idiot for coming back but I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” He spat back as he squared his shoulders.

She cocked her head and once more clicked her tongue. “Then tell me why?”

He eyed her dangerously, “You know why don’t pretend you don’t… “ he countered as she once more leaned back.

“Say it Oliver, tell me why you came back.” Her edged voice made his skin erupt into goose bumps. She dared him with a side glance as he paced slowly before like a caged tiger. “Tell me why you came back for me…” she practically ordered as she stilled.

His chest fell rapidly as his pained words left his lips. “Because I was in love with you…” He glanced up with hard eyes and repeated the words once more. “I’m in love with you okay? I completely belong to you, but Felicity that’s the problem…” he breathed as she once again lowered her clipped tone.

“Tell me why…” she urged quietly as his head fell.

His voice became dark and tortured as he let his eyes shut. “He’ll lock you up in some damn dungeon. You’ll be chained to a cold, hard floor. Various men will come through to touch you, taunt you, or to do far worse…” He gulped at the last one as Felicity’s chest seized.

“Baby, please…” she whispered but it was too late. She’d wanted the truth and now she was going to get it.

“He’ll beat you until your body does nothing but bleed, he’ll make me watch as you’re broken and destroyed. He’ll make me witness your accession into the League but not as my wife, no it will be as my subordinate. He’ll take that light that I fell for and shove dirt on it until it finally goes out.” He looked upward finally as her tears fell. “You were safe and that made this easier for me. You were untouched by this darkness and now you’ve given me, you’ve given us no way out…You’ve destroyed our future, Felicity…” he muttered as her mood completely shifted.

She looked upward at the concaved ceiling and sighed. “No, Oliver we didn’t have a future until I gave us one.”

He shot back, “Yes we did…”

She gritted her teeth as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “You were never going to come home…” she mumbled.

“What?” he asked in confusion as she took another steadying breath.

“You weren’t coming back to me. Not this time, you’d said your goodbye. You’d shut the door on our future the second we had sex. I simply decided to do what you refused to do, I decided to fight for someone that I love.” Her voice was hard once more as he shot back.

“He’s going to kill you!”

She shook her head, “I don’t fucking care…”

His eyes blazed with anger as he shouted back, “Well I fucking do!”

Her nerves were coming undone before him as she finally gave him her truth.

“I don’t care what happens to me all I care about is what happens to you!” She hollered back as her voice cracked. “I just wanted to bring you home!” She cried before she buried her face in her hands. “I just wanted you to come home...” she wept as her body shook violently before him. 

His heart ached. The pieces snapped into place as he saw her break. She wanted him to come home, she was willing to give up her own life to ensure that he’d have his. Oliver felt his heart sink further to the ground as he slowly fell to his knees. He slowly moved towards her shaking form. She recoiled when he placed his fingers over the nape of her neck. He began to move his fingers away from her warm skin when he heard a small, “I begged her, I would have done anything to make her say yes...” she eeked out as he let his hand fall to her shaking shoulder. 

“Who’s idea was it to drug me?” he asked softly. 

He heard her slight sniffle before he heard another less pronounced sound. “Sara knew you’d resist but it was my call, it was always my call...” 

He smiled despite himself. Sara knew him well but Felicity knew a part of him that Sara had no claim to. Felicity knew his soul. “That’s why you were asking for forgiveness and understanding wasn’t it?” He’d asked her in humor but he still needed to know. 

Her shoulders bobbed as her head moved slowly back and forth. “I knew you’d be angry...” she admitted before adding, “I was however hoping that you’d be less hurt since we’d just had sex to be honest...” she joked as Oliver’s fingers once more trailed along the nape of her neck. 

“I’m still angry Felicity,” he admitted lightly. 

Her face was still buried within her palms as she muttered, “I told you I couldn’t lose you, I told you I loved you and I meant every word I ever gave you...” 

He felt his anger ebb but the fire of his hurt pride still burned proudly. “Ra’s will take you from me...” His voice was softer but the threat of the impending danger was clear. 

She finally lifted her head as her tears fell. She smiled weakly as he trailed a finger down her salty cheek. “Oliver, I wanted a lifetime in five days, remember that?” 

He nodded very slowly as he used his thumb to swipe away her newly fallen tears. “Yes baby I remember that request,” he muttered sadly as she placed her fingers over his own. 

She whispered her last confession with pain lacing her voice, “Well I decided that five days wasn’t enough.” 

* * *

 

They’d gone silent after her last confession. 

She’d let her tired eyes close once he’d let her head fall roughly upon his chest. His lips trailed over her hair as he let his fingers move slowly along the line of her coat covered arm. Her soft breaths hit over the small sliver of skin at the collar of his shirt as he mumbled softly beneath his breath. 

“I can’t believe you gave up everything to be with me.” 

The person who answered was from the other side of the door. “That’s what love does to you. It makes you do the impossible.” 

He felt his shoulders shrug as he bit back a slight sigh. “How’s Nyssa taking all this?” he whispered as he heard her head hit the back of the door. 

“When did you realize she’d trailed you?” Sara accused as Oliver smiled. 

“The day we went into the clearing. I thought I heard something in the trees and then when you showed up hours later I had a hunch that our private moments weren’t so private.” He commented as Sara’s slight laugh filtered through the door. 

“You still angry?” 

“What do you think?” He remarked before he let his gaze fall to Felicity’s sleeping face. “She’s my everything Sara, she’s my world.” 

He could hear her smile grow. “Her plans not half bad by the way.” 

Oliver held back a chuckle. “She’s been rather mum about that, care to share?” 

Sara however did chuckle. “Well once you’ve taken your place at Ra’s side Nyssa’s going to announce that you’re little blonde distraction followed you home.” 

Oliver’s eyes rolled. “She’s going to become my wife isn’t she?” 

He could feel Sara’s head rolling along the edge of the door. “Well she’s going to walk in showing him how easily she found us. Then once he’s, you know, ordered her death she’s going to propose a deal with one tiny condition. She’ll be the brains of the League. If she can find us and get into our most honored space than she can do this to anyone. Her condition is you. She’ll only help us as the wife to the Demon.” 

Oliver’s heart froze. “She’s willing to marry me...” he questioned. 

Sara’s reaction would have made him smile. “Oliver her words and I quote...

“ _I want a life with him, I want a future with him, hell I want children with him even if it’s in some damn dungeon with no wifi._ ” 

She even added this last gem for good measure... 

“ _the_   _wife of the Demon has to be tested, so test me_...”

Sara’s voice faded as Oliver took in her last words. He glanced down at his sleeping angel and felt his anger finally ebb completely away. She wanted a life with him; she even wanted a family with him. Oliver had never dared to dream that she’d want this much with him; he’d never dared to dream that she’d ever want more than the five days. Yet her words to Sara had finally sunk through. 

“Nyssa’s agreed to protect her I assume,” he asked her lightly through the door. 

“Oliver, Nyssa was threatened by me, what do you think?” 

Oliver grinned before placing a soft kiss to Felicity’s brow. “Thank you Sara.” 

He grinned at her response. “Don’t thank me, Oliver, thank the one person who was unwilling to give up on you.” 

* * *

 

“Do you ever sleep?” she mumbled into his chest a few hours later. He smiled as he moved a fallen piece of hair away from her face. 

“I don’t usually, no. My nightmares tend to make sleep hard to obtain. I’ve only ever really slept soundly when I’m with you.” His admission of truth made her laugh as she yawned. 

“Then why aren’t you sleeping?” 

He bit back a laugh. “I’m prepping for my accession to the throne. It’s made me restless, my future bride?” He added the last part as a question hoping she’d give him a proper response. 

Felicity stretched out alongside him as she wrapped a leg around his own. “What? You don’t want to marry me?

 She lightly teased before pinching at his sides. 

“Ow...” he joked as he brushed a kiss to her temple. 

She giggled swatting him slightly. “My plan is going to take a long time, hell maybe even years so, well, why not continue our relationship and take down The League at the same time.” 

Her mind was made up so he shrugged in agreement. “Okay. So are you going to give me even a slight idea of what you’re planning to do or say?” 

She snuggled closer. “No, I’m not. In order for this to work I need you to be truly surprised.” 

He huffed, “But Sara and Nyssa get to know?” 

She pinched his side as she lightly told him off. “Oliver you aren’t a fan of this plan number one. Number two the less you know the better. I don’t want him hurting you because of me.” 

He was about to respond when he heard Sara’s light knock on the small back bedroom’s door. He called out, “Yeah Sara?” 

She shouted through the door. “We’re going to land to refuel. I’m going to go with Nyssa to arrange transport for the next leg of our trip. The plane will be empty for the next two hours...” Her voice died down as Felicity blushed in Oliver’s arms. 

Oliver simply groaned. “Sara really!” 

He heard her laughter fading away as the plane slowly started to descend. He shook his head but still nudged Felicity upward as the pilot told them to prepare for the landing. Felicity placed a kiss on his brow as he pulled them forward. Once she was strapped in and secured he took the seat opposite of her own and did the same. Felicity’s eyes flicked to the closed front door. “So two hours...” she said as the words floated dangerously between them. Her forehead crinkled as she pressed her fingers deeply into the seats armrest. “I can think of a few ways to the pass the time...”

Oliver swallowed hard as the plane began to dip. “God I love you...” 

She simply smiled and winked as the stars outside the windows began to flicker and glare. 

* * *

 

“Okay the pilots will be back after refueling. I have three guards along the outside doors. So the plane is yours. I’ll be with Nyssa so Ollie you’ll see me when you land.” Sara looked over towards Felicity. “You my soon to be sister will be met by Nyssa at the private airfield. She’ll bring you in once I’ve sent her the signal.” She brought Felicity into a tight hug before giving Oliver a small smile. “Alright you two I’ll see you soon.” 

With a parting smile and a wave of her hand Sara waltzed down the stairs and into Nyssa’s waiting arms. 

Oliver glanced out the forward cabin windows. The pilots were almost to the small building on the right side of the airfield. Sara and Nyssa were already boarding the adjoining plane. 

Felicity brought the zipper on her jacket down as she asked in breathy voice, “All clear?” 

His gaze flickered back towards her. She’d removed her jacket and was already working on unbuttoning her shirt. His chest constricted when he saw the small outline of her left breast as she quickly reached behind her back to undo the clasp. She caught his stare and smiled seductively, “She’s giving us two hours for a reason Oliver I don’t think we should be wasting it on idle chit chat.” 

Her last words left her mouth as the bra straps fell. He swallowed as he saw her fingers trail down towards her jean’s button. She slowly slipped the button through the hole as his throat ran dry. 

“You constantly surprise me Felicity,” he croaked as he stepped closer. She reached forward, grabbing his shirt lapels in her hands before she pulled his mouth down to hers. He barely had enough time to react before she had her tongue massaging against his own. He moaned loudly as she released his collar. Her fingers ran over the buttons of his shirt until she’d apparently had enough. She tore at his shirt with so much force that the buttons flew around the small confined space. He sputtered out, “God you’re impatient.” 

She smiled into his kiss. “Pants off now...” she mumbled as he flicked his thumb over her right nipple. She arched into his touch as he used his free hand to guide her body closer. He felt her finger gliding roughly over his belt as she grazed along his bottom lip with her teeth. She had the belt buckle undone when he finally had enough. He backed them up until her bare back hit the darkened corner of the planes aft section. She sucked at his bottom lip softly before she goaded, “Now who’s inpatient...” 

He darkly chuckled as his hands came around her hips guiding her upward. The last sound she made was one of indescribable ecstasy as he once more felt her glide forward.

* * *

 

“How are you not worn out?” he asked honestly as she latched her leg once more over his upper thigh. 

She smiled shyly as he pulled her body once more over his own. She bit at his jawline, her breasts felt warm as they came to rest snugly over his chest. He felt her abused entrance once more hovering over his pelvis as he began to lightly knead at her waist. She made him actually shiver when she grazed her teeth over his ear lobe. He groaned out, “Baby I have to be able to stand up at some point in the next few...” 

His words were lost when he felt her reaching down towards his hips. “Baby...” he ground out as her fingers raked roughly down his sides. 

She smiled against the column of his neck when she muttered, “I’m almost out of time aren’t I?” 

He chuckled, “Well unless you want an audience then yes we better stop before I find another way to violate you,” he joked as she laughed loudly. 

“Yeah what was that last move?” she asked as she pecked his lips. 

He smiled smugly. “Yeah, well again, some aspects of my life you really don’t want to know about.” 

She shot him an accusing gaze, “Oliver really I didn’t know my body could bend that way!” she exclaimed as she searched for her discarded clothes. He watched her as she wondered around the bedroom of the cabin looking for her clothes. He could see the small bite marks at her hip, and her inner thighs as she bent down to check beneath the bed. She stood holding her bra but still hadn’t found her missing panties. Her breasts fell softly over her rib cage as Oliver took a deep breath. She glanced up and smiled. “Reviewing your handiwork over there?” 

He sighed, “Felicity are you sure about this?” 

She stared at him blankly. “Baby really?” Her voice lowered when they heard the scuffle of the pilot’s shoes as they stepped up the tarmac steps. He hid a smile as she reached for the rumpled duvet cover. “I mean Oliver we’ve just spent two hours literally having sex on every free surface this damn plane has to offer and you’re asking am I sure? Oliver I’m standing here hidden by a thin piece of fabric with more hickey’s than I think should be legal and you think I’m going to change my mind?” 

He shrugged as she wrapped the comforter firmly around her body. “You’re trading an awful lot to be with me Felicity, I just want you to be sure. I mean have you even thought of what to tell Walter?” 

Her head fell. “I called him before the plane took off.” she admitted softly before reaching out her hand. 

He took the offer as she laced their fingers. “Baby where does he think you’ve gone?” 

She groaned before letting her head fall over his still bare shoulder. “He thinks I’m well...” 

“Felicity...” 

She grumbled into his skin. “Fine I told him that well, god this is bad...” 

“Felicty! What the hell did you tell him?” Oliver begged as he began to trace along the edge of her spine. 

“He thinks I’m getting married and since he’s been helping you get to me well...” She hid her face in his shoulder as his fingers froze. 

Oliver’s face paled. “Felicity he’s married to my mother...” His head now fell as Felicity let out a low sigh. 

“Sorry but well he knows I love my job and he knows I wouldn’t take another position so...” 

Oliver connected the dots. “He knows we met and he knows that I wanted to see you and...” 

She nodded against his shoulder. “Yeah, so um if we do in fact return from this mission into the depths of Hell then we’ll be returning as, well, man and wife.” 

“My mother is going to love that,” he muttered as Felicity giggled. 

“Well hey, that’s one set of in-laws down, only two more to go...” she said sheepishly as the pilots voice crackled over the intercom. 

“We’re about ready to take off so please secure yourselves into your seats as we prepare to leave the airfield.” 

Oliver glanced upward at the small speaker before glancing back down. “I think we need to get dressed.” 

Felicity looked down at her comforter and laughed. “What? Wearing the bedding doesn’t count?” 

He pecked her forehead as she lifted her head forward to capture his smiling lips. She kissed him soundly as he replied, “Not unless I can spend a few more hours making love to you...” 

She blushed as he pulled away. The ground was disappearing beneath them as the plane’s nose tilted upward. His mind swam with many warring thoughts but only one made his heart glow. 

Either way Oliver Queen was going to be in some way married to Felicity Smoak.


	8. Into the Demon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finally meet's Ra's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my beta is the true champion here so to her I give my eternal thanks. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Chapter Eight: Into the Demon’s Lair**

 

Their goodbye was swift. Oliver held her for a few fleeting seconds, the harsh material of his League gear rubbed angrily at her smooth cheek. Her eyes burned with a mixture of anger and fear as he pressed a swift kiss to her forehead whispering, “I love you...” 

Felicity felt the memory wash over her in waves as the sun finally set behind the massive sand dune of the empty, barren landscape. The light gnawing in her temples made her teeth grind as she once more squinted into the dying desert light. 

Four hours....

She’d been there half standing but mostly leaning against some black, sharp edged rock since Oliver had disappeared over the massive sand dunes. He’d spared her one last glance before his form finally vanished from her sight. She sighed once more glancing up to see the once brilliant amber hues had turned into a startling blue tinged sky. “Great,” she mumbled before she swept her hands up and down the length of the over sized gear Oliver had insisted she wear. 

“Why did I do this again?” she questioned into the darkening skies. The air around her stilled almost as if the world was giving her a response. Her shoulders slumped as the rock behind her poked angrily at the small of her back. “I get it!” she huffed, her legs finally giving out as she fell solidly to the ground. “I’m a damn fool,” she admitted as she brought her hands up to her face. “I’m a stupid love sick child who traded in the safety of her home for a slim shot of spending a lifetime with one man,” she yelled as the wind ran in circles around her. 

“I’m a fool,” she whispered as the winds around her once more began to die down. “I’m a fool....” 

Just as the words left her lips another voice joined in the chorus of her pity. “No. The fool is one who doubts her choices in a moment of self despair.” 

Felicity’s head shot up as Nyssa’s slim form came slowly into view. “Nyssa....” Felicity mumbled before her face fell once more into her outstretched palms. 

Felicity missed the smile that graced her angled features as she said, “Yes and now if you’re done speaking to the night air I suggest we start moving. The League is just over that hill and Oliver has just entered our father’s dining hall so...” 

“So it’s time for my grand entrance.” Felicity swiftly replied causing Nyssa’s lips to curl. 

“Yes and ummmm....” she eyed Felicity critically, her tongue clicking as she held her hand out with an air of tension surrounding the gesture. “We’ll have to work on what my brother calls your game face?” 

Felicity smirked, “He’s really important to you isn’t he?” Her question hung between them as Felicity reached out to grab her lone olive branch. 

“Yes he is....” she replied shortly before adding with a sound of shock, “and so are you...” 

Felicity’s head tilted, “You barely know me?” she said lightly as Nyssa pulled her up and forward. 

“I don’t have to know you to care for you. Oliver and Sara care for you. They’re my family and now so are you.” Her statement made Felicity flush as she mumbled out a soft...

“Thank you Nyssa...” 

She felt her gloved finger slide softly over her knuckles as she uttered, “You’re welcome, Felicity.” 

The silence between them was comfortable as they slowly traveled over the sand covered expanse.  

* * *

 

“So....” Felicity breathed roughly as Nyssa let out a low chuckle. 

“Just take a deep breath and remember you chose this path, so be willing to see it through,” she reminded as Felicity let out a gruff...

“I’m having a moment, not a change in decision, okay?” 

Felicity tilted her head towards Nyssa as her lips curved. “I saw that by the way,” she smirked as they reached the crest of the sandy hill. Nyssa’s fingers raked softly through her long, dark, tresses, her body coming to a complete stop as Felicity’s breath hitched in her throat. “That’s it?” she gulped roughly. 

“Yes it is...” she responded simply. 

“He never told me how big it was....” Felicity croaked out as Nyssa’s chest heaved. 

“You can turn back, he wouldn’t think less of you...” she offered as Felicity’s hands fisted beside her. 

“No...” she swallowed tightly. “No...” her voice now stronger and firmer than just mere moments before. “I love him...” she breathed. “I love him....” she repeated as her eyes fell shut. “Promise me you’ll take care of him?” Felicity asked shyly before forcing her eyes open once more. “Promise me you won’t let him die for me?” she asked with a soft turn of her neck. 

Felicity felt Nyssa’s eyes scanning over her black garments. Her lips pursed into a thin, stubborn line as her head softly tilted. “This is what you show him...” 

Felicity gawked. “What?” 

Nyssa smiled. “This. When my father questions you this is what you show him. You show him your strength and willingness to do whatever you have to in order to stay with his son.” 

Felicity nodded slowly as the words began to settle in. “You might be crazier than I am...” she chuckled before Nyssa’s firm face softened. 

“Love itself is crazy so I must be in good company Aqila,” she replied as Felicity’s forehead furrowed. 

“Aqila?” she questioned which made Nyssa smile. 

“It means intelligent and wise in Arabic and for now it’s your new name so I hope you like it.” 

Felicity bowed her head in acceptance before attempting to wrap her tongue around her new name. “A-qi-la” she said softly as she stumbled through the short but still meaningful word. 

“You’ll adjust, Aqila as Oliver did with Al-sah-him which means....”

“Arrow...” Felicity supplied. “It means Arrow, I know. When he was gone I sort of looked it up...” she admitted as her cheeks flushed. 

In a shocking display of warmth Nyssa took Felicity’s hand and gave it a small but reassuring squeeze. “Bravery comes in many forms, Aqila remember that and never, ever forget that he came back because of you...” 

Felicity’s mouth fell open and closed multiple times but nothing more than air came out. Nyssa let her hand fall back down to her side, her face flushing as she mumbled out, “Come, the meal will be ending shortly.” 

Felicity just nodded blindly, falling in step with Nyssa as she strode quickly down the sandy dune. 

* * *

 

Stones of black and grey loomed before her for miles as her boot laden feet sunk into the cold sand covered pathway before them. Each step she took made her feet sink further into the ground as her heart sunk within her. Her hands shook with unrestrained fear as the flames from the torches seemed to lick at her windburned face. Felicity let her eyes roam over the vast expanse behind her before she let her eyes settle on the palace of stone and despair in front of her. 

“This is a mistake...” she blurted out as Nyssa’s head flew backward. 

“You tell me this now!” she growled lowly. Her body literally shook with rage as Felicity rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“Oh calm down princess of hell. I’m nervous and completely out of my depth here...oh and did I mention I talk too much!” Felicity prattled out before stomping angrily forward. “Just swallow down the bile and open the damn door!” she ordered as Nyssa’s mouth fell open. 

“Well!” Felicity huffed. “What? Do you need an engraved invitation to your own home?” she asked sharply before placing her hands on her hips. 

Nyssa’s mouth remained agape as Felicity’s head softly titled. “What? Too much?” she asked meekly as Nyssa’s eyes rolled. 

“My god, what was that!” Nyssa demanded. 

Felicity shrugged, “Testing out my League persona?” 

“Well may I suggest less is more in your case,” Nyssa choked out before she bent the handle of the door down. 

Felicity nodded like a school child taking notes. “Less, remember less....” she mumbled as Nyssa ushered her through the small crack of the partially adjourned door. Nyssa shook her head but said not another word as they crept quietly through the deserted halls. 

Felicity walked slowly down the cavernous like halls that made each step she took echo around her. “Nyssa?” she whispered as she examined the shadows along the stone covered walls. 

Nyssa snapped back sharply, “What!” 

Felicity cringed but proceeded to speak. “I was just wondering when we were going to separate!” she muttered harshly. 

Nyssa shook her head lowly as her keen eyes scanned over the forked hallways ahead of them. “In mere moments Aqila but please, for now, silence is key,” she hissed as her fingers clung to the edge of the narrow stone edged wall. She peered along the edge of the right hall as Felicity tapped her toe nervously against the hardened floor. “Aqila...” Nyssa warned as the tapping grew louder. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled before reaching past the buttons of the League jacket. She was about to pull out her tablet when she heard Nyssa’s snarl emitting from deeply within her chest. Felicity glanced up just as Nyssa’s hand fell to her hidden sword. Felicity gulped as she stepped slowly forward, her fingers gripping at the cool piece of tech just beneath the armor of the League coat. Her body shook at the shrill sound of steel being unearthed from its hiding place as it rang out through the empty corridor. 

The muffled footsteps grew louder as Nyssa’s strong form advanced. Felicity’s heart thudded loudly through her chest as two male voices joined in the chorus of footsteps. 

“He’s different...” 

“Yes but that won’t matter to Ra’s, it never does...” a gruffer voice replied. Nyssa peered back just enough to catch Felicity’s eyes. She quickly mouthed “hide” before sheathing the sword and straightening her back. Felicity nodded but right before she was about to cower she changed her mind. With no thought of the outcome or the plan she was very clearly breaking she screamed “NO!” at the top of her lungs. 

Nyssa’s eyes blazed with anger, the once slow footsteps grew louder as others joined in with the chorus. Felicity panicked and looked quickly from side to side before once more remembering one single thought...

She wanted this...she chose this...and now was her shot. With no regard to the sounds around her she took a deep breath and pressed in the four digit code. 

* * *

 

Nyssa froze as Felicity’s chest ignited with sound and light. “Felicity...” she asked softly as she simply shrugged. 

“I have to be tested right?” Felicity reminded her before she pushed the sides of her jacket apart. “Well this is how I choose to be met, with my tech in hand.” She rasped as Nyssa once more froze. Her wide eyes growing with sheer wonder at the scene before her. 

“How?” she pondered as the men around them suddenly sank down to their knees. Their fingers were jammed to their ears as their faces crinkled in sheer and utter pain. 

The shrill sound grew stronger as the light from Felicity’s chest grew. “It’s attuned to their ears...” she yelled as she pointed to her tablet. “I was able to calculate the small difference in between a male’s ear drums and ours," she eeked out as Nyssa nodded dumbly. 

“He has female members you know, that could have ended differently!” she shrieked. The men were still slumped over on the floor as the tone continued on around them. 

“Well I figured it would thin the heard?” she shrugged before typing in the opposite code. With that the tone stopped and the hallway once more grew dark. 

“What about the light? There’s no way....” Nyssa’s voice faded out quickly as Felicity simply smiled. 

“Yeah I’m just that smart. I configured the wavelength of the light to affect only one gender. You might have some ringing and some slight blindness but that will fade. They... “ she nodded towards the ground, “well they’ll be out for another ten minutes as their systems kind of reboot.” 

Nyssa’s smile of admiration grew as Felicity stepped around the quivering warriors. “So is that impressive enough?” 

Before Nyssa could respond another darker, and even deadlier voice replied. 

* * *

 

“Yes it was....” 

Felicity saw Nyssa’s eyes practically quiver before they fell firmly shut. Her voice shook with obedience as she raptly replied, “Father....”

“Silence. Let this young woman speak...” he said coldly as Nyssa’s shoulders slumped. 

She opened her cold eyes signaling her to obey the man’s request. 

“Ra’s I presume...” she asked with a surprisingly calm voice. 

His snide smile made her knees buckle but the person at his right side made her blood pulse. 

Oliver....

Her Oliver was right there standing just mere feet away from her with a small ghost like smile playing over his tight lips. She bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes began to dance...a fact not missed by the demon before her. 

His small smile made her skin burn as he gave her small tilt of the head. “You must be the blonde distraction...” He glanced over his shoulder just as Oliver’s mask fell back into place. He snickered, “Oh don’t hide your elation, my son. She is afterall the person you wished to say goodbye to, is she not? 

Oliver’s eyes grew cold. “No...” he lied which made Ra’s mouth curve into a frown. 

“Don’t lie to me, Al-sah-him. If you do I’ll take my frustrations out on her...” he warned quietly as Felicity stepped forward. 

“Hey, heir to stupidity....” she yelled. 

Oliver grimaced as Nyssa groaned but Ra’s simply smiled. “You have fire don’t you young one?” His question was rhetorical but Felicity answered anyways. 

“Yeah, why? You want proof?” 

Ra’s looked at her quizzically as she once more typed in an all too familiar code. Once more the hall buzzed with the loud pitched tone. Nyssa’s smile came back to life as the light blazed forth from Felicity’s chest. She mouthed a small “well done” before she strode to stand alongside her. Felicity grinned as the Demon’s head fell harshly to the cold ground. 

He glanced up at her with pain written across his narrow face. The lines seemed sharper and more pronounced as she slowly increased the volume. She watched as the men fell and the woman advanced. She shoved two ear buds into Nyssa’s hand before placing a set in her own. After she saw Nyssa comply she glanced down and pressed in another code. She caught Oliver’s pain filled eyes as she mouthed, “I’m sorry.” 

He mouthed back, “Don’t be...” before his body crumpled to the floor in pain. She nodded forcefully as she fought back the tears that now threatened to fall. She watched as the second tone filled the room, the second light burst forth from her tablet and the women fell to the ground before them with a sharp thud. Felicity glanced around the spacious cavern before shouting out...

“I’ve now taken down the League of Assassins with a simple piece of tech....So how about we make a deal Ra’s.” 

He fought to look up at her and with a pain filled, gnarled shout he exclaimed, “Name it....” 

She smiled coyly before saying, “Make me a member of the League.” 

* * *

 

After she finally turned down the volume of the sound waves Nyssa escorted her to a private room. Before she’d even stepped off the platform she heard a gruff, “daring bitch…” mumbled from one of the many men in black. She smiled on the inside up until she saw the sweat upon Oliver’s wrinkled brow. His once bright blue eyes were filled with pain and tears, his body was coiled into a tight ball but his mouth was curved into a small smile. It was that small smile that told her she’d made the right call. 

Felicity glanced around the room as Nyssa proceeded to the far east corner. It was lit by candles, thousands and thousands of candles with red fabric everywhere. Felicity whistled, “Geez, you people really like your sex dungeon themes don’t you?” 

Nyssa actually let out a full bodied laugh as she opened the worn shutters. “You really do have quite the quick wit don’t you Aqila? 

Felicity groaned, “Come on, really? Is that truly what you’re going to call me from now on?” 

For once Nyssa was the one shrugging, “It’s going to happen sister, so just accept it and move on.” 

Now it was Felicity who was laughing as she slowly strode towards her rather large balcony into the cool evening breeze blowing past. “Well at least its got a somewhat pretty sound as it drifts past the tongue,” she remarked as Nyssa took a step back. 

Felicity leaned forward against the railing as the night air once more drifted past her pale face. “I didn’t see Sara in the crowd did you?” 

The quiet was almost deafening as Nyssa continued to busy herself around the room. Felicity glanced over her shoulder just as Nyssa looked up. Her face looked almost lifeless as her body fell softly to the plush mattress. “Nyssa?” she asked quietly as a silent sob escaped from the other woman’s throat. 

Felicity took a timid step toward her but stepped when Nyssa drew her hand forward. Her shoulders shook as she said, “It’s not what you think Aqlia, it’s not what you think...” she repeated as Felicity crossed her arms over her abdomen. 

“Then where’s Sara?” 

Nyssa looked up slowly and did something very out of character, she bit her bottom lip. “She’s on a mission as a way of keeping me in line.” 

The impact of those words hit Felicity like a ton of bricks. “Oliver...he wants you to marry Oliver and Sara....” 

“Yes Aqila, Sara is the insurance policy or was until you brought the League to their collective knees.” 

Felicity’s eyes widened but before she could vocalize her thoughts the heavy dungeon like door slowly creaked open to reveal a slightly pissed Demon’s head. Even with the dust and sand ridden glasses Felicity could still see the marks of both war and age against the stark contrast of his worn skin. His black, thick hair was beginning to grey, his once solid form appeared to be waning, his eyes though they truly gave him away. He appraised her openly, his eyes running up and down her form until she felt practically naked beneath them. 

He smiled and she gulped,  but never once did she look away. His smile faded into a simple gaze of admiration when she finally said her first words. “So have you come to make a deal or are you just trying to bribe me with your best suite at the Hotel de Killer?” 

He cocked an eyebrow before gesturing towards Nyssa. “Daughter I believe you have an event to prepare for?” he asked mildly, but his tone made Felicity’s skin crawl. 

Nyssa obeyed but did so with reluctance as she stood slowly from her seat on the bed. “Aqila, you still have your weapon of choice?” 

Felicity winked before patting her back pocket subtlety. “Always, Nyssa, always.” 

With that a friend and ally was gone and she was finally alone with her would be father in law. She moved back towards the balcony and once more leaned forward over the railing. Ra’s came to stand beside her, his cloak brushed against her hip as he too leaned forward. His tone changed into one of almost kindness before he said, “I usually kill people who invade my home but your technique I’ll admit, intrigues me.” 

Felicity smirked to cover the slight shiver she felt rising in her throat. “Well I’d say I made the right impression then didn’t I?” 

His soothing voice surprised her as did his next retort. “You did more than that, Aqila. You brought my League to their knees and frankly, I want that power used on my enemies. So....” 

Felicity beat him to the punch, “So if you want the tech, and trust me I can do so much more than that, then you’ll agree to my demands correct?” 

She felt his eyes falling upon the side of her face once more as she kept her focus on the full moon just above their heads. She felt his smile, she felt his irritation, but she also felt his wisdom. Felicity gave him a sideways glance just as fingers joined together over the railing. 

“Your demands Aqila, tell me what I have to do so you’ll destroy my enemies, my daughter....” 

Felicity felt the bile rising at the back of her throat as she let out a small cough. “Anything I want?” she asked weakly. 

He chuckled in amusement and replied in kind. “I’ve felt what you’re capable of Aqila and I’d prefer not to once more be on the receiving end so, yes, I’ll give you anything you want for the prowess of that beautiful mind.” 

If she hadn’t been so disgusted she would have been flattered, although if she was honest with herself in some sick way she was. She’d managed to make the leader of the League bow to her every demand all with a few simple keystrokes. She grinned inwardly but kept her elated voice hard. “Al-sah-him, I want him and that I won’t negotiate on.” 

She felt his head nod in understanding before he rapt out, “He’s the heir to the Demon and betrothed to my daughter, you expect me to trade out my blood for you?” 

Felicity shifted until her side was against the rail. “Either I’m his wife and his second or you’ll be falling over this rusty railing before you can utter no.” She declared as she slid her thumb over the portable drive in her back pocket. The tone sounded lightly throughout the night as Ra’s jaw clenched. His eyes grew heavy as a small bead of sweat appeared across his brow. She smiled snidely as she added, “You’d be amazed what this small drive could do to your feeble mind.” 

He fought back a cry as the sound grew louder. Felicity watched as his head dipped and his body grew limp. “Tick, tock, say yes willingly or I’ll simply kill you and become the Demon’s head myself...” she threatened as she slid her thumb further along the small smooth device.

He snarled out a small, “Devious child...” before she saw his body beginning to tip over the small rail. She felt the waves of panic building within her. Felicity was willing to push against the walls of common sense but in no way was she willing to commit murder to get her way....not even if by doing so she’d be doing the world a massive favor. She began to lower the intensity of the sound wave just as he let out a tight and reluctant, “Fine...” 

She paused, her body practically froze with joy as she basically giggled out, “You agree?” 

He glanced up with bloodshot eyes and sweat laden skin before grumbling, “I’ll send him to you this evening if you’d like...” 

Felicity had to force her feet to remain Earth bound as she croaked out, “Agreed.” She swallowed hard as she added, “As soon as we're married my husband and I will take out the enemy of your choosing.” 

With that she eased the tone back down to a low volume leaving him able to move but not able to harm her as he once more regained his composure. She stepped away from the ledge just enough so he couldn’t reach out to grasp her wrists. His smile was knowing which made the pit in her stomach grow. “Relax, my daughter, you’ve proven you’re worth more to me alive than dead. Also, who knows, perhaps Al-sah will actually be a more effective leader with a wife of his choosing.” 

Felicity actually giggled which made the older man smile. “You made a daring move Aqila, and it’s that move that saved your life.”

* * *

 

  Felicity fell hard onto the over sized red colored duvet. She stretched out along the soft, soothing material as she let out a lazy yawn. She smiled like a satisfied cat as she replayed the day’s events in her head. Her crazy plan had worked. The tech she’d spent four hours perfecting had actually worked. 

She raked her fingers softly through her hair as the nighttime breezes one more filled the opulent candle filled space. The air smelled of jasmine and Earth as it swept through past the various candles and oils that engulfed the low lit room. She inhaled deeply for the first time in days as she slowly wriggled her aching feet out of her tight, ill fitting boots. They fell to the floor with a hard clunk. She curled and uncurled her small cramped toes until she felt the lingering ache of the day begin to fade away. 

Her mind was reviewing the way they’d entered the stone fortress when she heard a sharp, formal knock on the heavy secured door. “Come in” she called out loudly fearing that if she’d whispered they’d never hear the sound. 

She heard the heavy clanging of metal against metal as the door slowly slid open. She lifted her weary head just as a pair of very masculine looking fingers gripped the edge of the steel door. The owner of said hand was obscured but his voice was not. 

He barked out some obscure order in an equally obscure language as Felicity forced herself up by placing her arms by her sides. With her weight supported she swung her legs freely over the edge of the bed. Her grin slightly faltered when she finally caught a glimpse of his newly shaved head. She frowned as Oliver leaned solidly against the back of the now closed door. He simply laughed. “Not liking the buzz cut I see...” he teased as he began to remove his various side arms. 

Felicity watched him move with ease towards the small sitting area. He undid his belt first, placing it along with his sword on the red couch before removing his bow and quiver. She wrinkled her nose at him when he reached to remove the stone arrow around his neck. “I’ll adjust I’m sure...” she remarked as he placed the trinket softly within the quiver’s protection. 

He scoffed, “Just wait till you can no longer call me Oliver, Aqila.” 

Felicity’s eyes rolled at the mention of her new name. “Really, you too! Come on baby, no one’s here I think you can drop the Arabic name.” 

He shuffled off his coat as Felicity continued to simply stare as he made himself right at home in her new surroundings. She smiled and tilted her head when he slipped his black under tunic over his head. He did so as if he’d done it so a thousand times before with another person watching him from inside the room. She let her arms fall flat, her back following until she was once supine. He glanced over and gave her a stupid smirk. “Honey, odd question, how long is my headache going to last?”

She smirked back as she batted her eyelashes rapidly, “What my little trick give you a headache did it?”

He smiled at her sugary tone, his blue eyes glowed with humor as he slowly came towards her. She grinned up at him as he gently pushed her legs apart. With him standing between her parted hips she once more leaned forward until she had her nose rubbing gently over his well sculpted abs. She moved her palms softly over his sides, her grin widening when he gently brushed his fingers through her tangled hair. “The headache will fade in another hour or so…” she said lightly before he softly pushed her back down to the bed.

She went willingly, her hips hugging at his waist as her fingers linked over the nape of his neck. He hovered over her for mere seconds until she felt the weight of his warm, solid form filling all the empty spaces from mere hours before. He smiled before he traced the line of her jaw with the tip of his nose. She giggled as he laced his fingers through her hair and she sighed with contentment as he placed a soft kiss to the side of her face. “I never wanted to cause you pain…” she breathed as he placed small kisses along her jawline.

“You survived baby, that’s all I care about, that’s all I’m ever going to care about…” he murmured between each small kiss.

She gently massaged the back of his neck with her fingertips before kissing his forehead when his lips passed over the corner of her mouth. “I’m in for a long road aren’t I?” she asked timidly as he let out a low sigh.

He nuzzled his face into her neck before whispering, “Our first job is three days after our union ceremony.” His voice softly broke when he added, “He expects us to act as League members in every single way…”

Felicity caught the horrid undercurrent of pain that was etched in his voice. “I love you…” she whispered as he managed to curl his arms beneath her body. “I love you and I everything I did was to be with you. I won’t go back on this now, I won’t give up when we’ve come this far,” she reaffirmed before swiftly kissing his brow. She rubbed soothing circles into his upper back until she felt his breaths even and his body relax into her own.

Felicity laid there for hours with the wind from the open balcony doors blowing softly through the darkening room. She kissed his face and drew small patterns into his skin, sometimes he stirred or shifted beneath her touch but his grip never lessened. His body never left her own as she held him through the remainder of the harsh, cold, desert night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate kudo's and comments! 
> 
> Say Hi to me on Tumblr! @laurabelle2930
> 
> I do take prompts...apparently


End file.
